EL PODER DEL AMOR
by lovetamaki1
Summary: DESPUES DE LA DERROTA DE AIZEN APARECEN NUEVOS ENEMIGOS CON DOS OBJETIVOS: DESTRUIR LA SS Y LLEVARSE A RUKIA, ¿LOGRARA ICHIGO DETENERLOS?  ¿POR QUÉ QUIEREN LLEVARSE A RUKIA?
1. CAP1 EL COMIENZO

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

"**EL PODER DEL AMOR"**

**CAPITULO 1. EL COMIENZO**

Ha pasado un mes desde que la cruel batalla contra Aizen termino, las bajas más significativas para la sociedad de almas fueron sin duda la de los capitanes Toussen e Ichimaru, ya que al final resultaron no ser tan traidores después de todo.

En este tiempo todo volvió a la calma relativa que había en karakura, ya que los hollows seguían apareciendo sin que causaran mayor problema. Bueno eso es lo que creían en la sociedad de almas….

**En una casa de Karakura….**

Ichigo uniformado esperaba, afuera del cuarto de sus hermanas, a Rukia para ir al colegio.

- Vamos Rukia apúrate o vamos a llegar tarde.- gritaba Ichigo mientras golpeaba la puerta del cuarto de la chica.

- Ya estoy lista, solo que me quede pensando.-Dijo Rukia

- ¿Pensando? Y en que si se puede saber, si ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse.-mencionó Ichigo

- Pues en varias cosas, entre ellas.- Rukia ya no pudo terminar la frase ya que Karin apareció y les recordó a los chicos que iban a llegar tarde a la escuela, así que los shinigami dejaron la charla para después y se apresuraron a ir al colegio.

**En lo más profundo de Hueco mundo….**

-Vamos que por aquí debe andar.- dijo un hombre de cabello rubio

-Sí creo que esta cerca,¿ pero crees que se una a nosotros?.- preguntó un joven

- Crees que le vamos a preguntar jajaja (risa malévola).- respondió el hombre

- Pues es lo correcto,¿ no?.- dijo el joven moreno

- ¿Tonto desde cuando hacemos lo correcto?.-Dicho esto le propino un buen cocotazo a su compañero…

- Ayyy ayyy me dolió.- dijo agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza.- mira, mira ahí esta.-le dijo a su compañero señalando hacia la figura de un hombre que se veía a lo lejos, los dos hombres misteriosos corrieron a encontrase con el hombre tras las sombras…

**En la escuela de Karakura, a la hora del receso**

Los chicos y chicas disfrutaban del almuerzo debajo de la sombra de un árbol, ya que ese día era muy caluroso, como siempre las más animadas eran las chicas, con excepción de Rukia, y de los hombres, Keigo, que no dejaba de hablar con Mizuiro de lo bueno que estaba el nuevo videojuego de Dragon Ball.

- Ichigo, no has notado que últimamente Rukia está muy pensativa.-dijo Ishida

- Mmm, pues ahora que lo dices es cierto, últimamente está muy distraída y a veces parece que tiene la mirada triste.- Ichigo voltea a ver a Rukia, quien tiene la mirada perdida en el cielo, mientras el viento juega con su cabello.

-Ichigo, Ichigo despierta que tanto le ves a Rukia.- dijo Ishida sacando a Ichigo de su trance

- Ehh ehh nada.- dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza.- ¿Que le voy a ver a esa enana ?("es cierto porque me le quede viendo, bueno la verdad es que su cabello se veía muy bien agitado por el viento, ¿ehh que estoy pensado?").- Ichigo movía fuertemente la cabeza de un lado a otro para que esas ideas se fueran de su mente.

- Ichigo ¿estás bien?.-Preguntaba Chad

- Ah sí, es que sigo preocupado por Rukia, quien sabe que tendrá.-dijo Ichigo mientras observaba como Rukia se alejaba de sus amigas.

**Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas, para ser exactos en el escuadrón 12 **

- ¡Capitán Mayuri!, ¡capitán Mayuri!, venga rápido, se ha registrado una fuerte actividad en el Hueco Mundo.- dijo un shinigami

- ¿Que has dicho?.- dijo el capitán.- han de ser simples hollows, no es para tanto, no me interesa.

- No capitán.- dijo el subordinado.- el reiatsu que se registro es mucho más fuerte que el de un hollow, es más, es superior al de un teniente.

- Bueno, bueno, eso ya cambia la cosa.-Dijo Mayuri con una gran sonrisa.- ¿en donde se registro la actividad?

- En el bosque de los menos.- dijo el subordinado.- pero se registro una presencia parecida a unos 100 km de Karakura

- Vaya, vaya que interesante, otra vez karakura, Nemu informa de esto al comandante rápidamente.- ordeno el capitán

- Enseguida Mayuri-sama.- contestó Nemu y se fue a cumplir sus órdenes.

CONTINUARA….

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: LA APARICIÓN DE NUEVOS ENEMIGOS**

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO, SE PONDRÁ MEJOR MÁS ADELANTE…**


	2. CAP2 CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

"**EL PODER DEL AMOR"**

**CAPITULO 2.- CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO**

Ya de regreso a casa, Ichigo noto que Rukia seguía muy pensativa

- Rukia ahora si me vas a decir que tienes.- le dijo el pelinaranja

- Pues es que me siento triste ya que.- de nuevo Rukia no pudo terminar la frase pues el comunicador sonó, avisando que aparecería un hollow en el parque

-Diablos, tendremos que dejar esto para después.-dijo Ichigo transformándose en shinigami

- Chappy llévate el cuerpo de Ichigo a la casa y quédate ahí.- le ordenó Rukia, a quien ocupaba su gigai

- Así lo hare pyon.-dijo Chappy y se llevo al cuerpo de Ichigo

Ya en el parque a los shinigamis les fue muy fácil acabar con el hollow, pero para su sorpresa al instante salieron muchos más. Ichigo y Rukia no dudaron y enseguida atacaron a sus enemigos, Rukia enseguida se vio rodeada de hollows, uno de los cuales llevaba una máscara parecida a un toro, lo cual hizo que ella se sorprendiera, y no se diera cuenta que un hollow la atacaba por la espalda.

-Aulla zabimaru.- grito Renji acabando con los hollows alrededor de Rukia

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso?, ¿por qué no los atacaste?.-le preguntaba Renji a una confundida Rukia

- Si estoy bien, lo siento me distraje un poco.-dijo Rukia

- Tonta enana.- gritó Ichigo mientras le metía tremenda patada por la espalda a la desprevenida Rukia.-eran simples hollows, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Bastardo, ya dije que estaba distraída, y no tienes por qué pegarme.- y Rukia le propino un fuerte puñetazo en la cara

Ya iban a comenzar su habitual guerra de palabras, cuando Renji los interrumpió.

- Ejemm, cof, cof, yo sigo aquí y tengo noticias importantes

- Es cierto que haces aquí Renji.- dijeron los dos al unisonó

- Les acabo de decir que traigo noticias importantes, ¿que no me escucharon?.-dijo un enojado Renji

- Bueno ¿cuáles son?.-preguntó Ichigo

- Se han detectado algunas fuertes presencias cerca de Karakura y en el hueco mundo y tenemos que investigar de que se trata.-dijo Renji

- No es necesario, les ahorraremos las molestias.- dijo una voz profunda proveniente de una sombra tras un árbol

- ¿Quién eres?, muéstrate.- le gritó Ichigo

De las sombras salieron dos figuras, el que había hablado era un hombre alto, de tez morena clara, cabello corto negro y ojos verdes.

- Me llamo Takeshi y pertenezco al clan Mizu.-dijo el hombre.- y mi compañero, bueno ya sabrán después quien es

El otro hombre era alto, de piel blanca y usaba una máscara negra, que le tapaba el rostro.

- ¿Que quieren?.- grito Renji

- Buena pregunta.-contesto Takeshi.-solo dos simples cosas, destruir a toda la sociedad de almas y ….

- Y llevarnos a esa shinigami.-respondió el hombre enmascarado

Rukia, Renji e Ichigo, no creían lo que escuchaban, llevarse a Rukia, jamás, pensaban Renji e Ichigo, antes muertos, y como reflejo los dos shinigamis se interpusieron entre Rukia y los enemigos.

- Jajaja creen que unos simples shinigamis como ustedes podrán vencerme, a mi, que sobrepaso los poderes de un shinigami, están locos, jajaja.- reía Takeshi mientras desenfundaba su zampaktuo.

Ichigo, Renji y Rukia lo imitaron, Takeshi peleo contra Ichigo espada con espada, mientras el misterioso hombre se acercaba a Rukia.

- Ni se te ocurra acercártele.-gritó Renji mientras le lanzaba un ataque con su katana, no dejare que te la lleves

Así las dos parejas comenzaron a luchar, a Ichigo le costaba trabajo acertar un buen golpe, pues Takeshi era muy veloz, así que uso su bankai y con Getsuga Tenshō logro hacerle una herida profunda.

- Es hora de retirarnos compañero, por hoy es suficiente.-dijo Takeshi y desapareció ante un asombrado Ichigo.

- Te has salvado por hoy shinigami, pero nos volveremos a ver.-le dijo el misterioso hombre a Renji y usando el _shunpo _se coloco junto a Rukia.

- Volveré por ti.-le dijo al oído.-tienes que pagar por no cumplir tu promesa.- tras decir esto desapareció.

**CONTINUARA….**

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SE REVELA LA IDENTIDAD DEL HOMBRE ENMASCARADO (AUNQUE CREO QUE YA LO SABEN)**

**OJALA LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO…. DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE….**

lauris1562.- GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL CAPITULO.


	3. CAP3 LA PROMESA NO CUMPLIDA

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**COMO ESTE CAPITULO ME QUEDO MUY CORTO SUBO DOS CAPITULOS.**

"**EL PODER DEL AMOR"**

**CAPITULO 3.- LA PROMESA NO CUMPLIDA**

- Volveré por ti.- le dijo al oído.- tienes que pagar por no cumplir tu promesa.- tras decir esto desapareció.

Rukia al escuchar aquello cayó al suelo de rodillas y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas

Al ver aquella escena, y después de pensar que Rukia se veía tan tierna llorando, Ichigo y Renji corrieron hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa Rukia, te hizo algo ese hombre?.-dijo un preocupado Ichigo y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

- No, es lo contrario, yo le debo una.-dijo Rukia apoyándose en la mano de Ichigo para levantarse

-¿Que dices Rukia?, explícate por qué no te entiendo.-le dijo Renji, separando disimuladamente las manos de los dos shinigamis.

- Pues verán, yo le hice una promesa que no pude cumplir, y eso me ha estado atormentando todo este tiempo.- dijo la pelinegra

-Por eso es que estabas tan rara últimamente.- le dijo Ichigo

-Pero a ver qué promesa le hiciste y sobre todo quien es el.- señaló Renji

-Pues le prometí que volvería por el al hueco mundo, pero al terminar la guerra con Aizen ni la SS ni me hermano me dejaron volver, ya que según ellos era muy peligroso.

-¡ Ehh! volver por él y al hueco mundo y¿ por qué harías eso Rukia?.- pregunto Ichigo confundido

- Tonto todavía no sabes quién es él, tú sí que estas mal.-le dijo Rukia

- Ashido, es Ashido ¿verdad?.- Le preguntaba Renji a Rukia tomándola por los hombros y zarandeándola

- Si, si, es él.-contesto una mareada Rukia

-Ashido… ¿Quién rayos es Ashido?…Ah ya me acorde, es ese shinigami que nos ayudo a salir del bosque de los menos

-Así es Ichigo, era Ashido, pero ahora sentí un reiatsu diferente más fuerte y maligno.-dijo Rukia

- Pues tenemos que averiguar cómo logro salir del bosque de los menos y por qué se convirtió en nuestro enemigo, y lo más importante cuáles son sus planes para destruir a la sociedad de almas.-mencionó Ichigo

- Bien, iré a la sociedad de almas a informar lo ocurrido, mientras tanto, Ichigo protege a Rukia.-le ordeno Renji

- Con mi vida.-contesto un decidido Ichigo

Al oír estas palabras Rukia sintió tranquilidad y algo que le recorría por el cuerpo y que no sabía que era. Después Renji se fue a la SS y la shinigami y el shinigami sustituto regresaron a casa.

Ichigo no podía dormir, pensaba en los enemigos, en el por qué Ashido se volvió en contra de la SS y porque querían llevarse a Rukia. También meditaba sobre lo que sintió cuando tomo la mano de ella, fue una sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo y que le erizó la piel.

-Ah pero que estoy pensando, lo que haya sido es una tontería, ya no pienses en eso.-decía mientras se daba de golpes contra la pared.- de lo que estoy seguro es que protegeré a Rukia, es una promesa.

Igualmente Rukia no podía dormir, se sentía triste y se culpaba por no haber cumplido su promesa de regresar por su amigo shinigami y de que ahora fuera el enemigo.

-Ashido lo siento, intente salvarte pero no pude y ahora por mi culpa estas así, pero te salvare, hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para regresarte a como eras antes, es una promesa…

Esa noche había luna llena y brillaba más que nunca….

CONTINUARA…

jessy moon 15: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, Y CLARO QUE HABRÁ MUCHO AMOR Y CELOS UN POCO MAS ADELANTE…

lauris1562: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y YO TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE DEJEN MAS REWIEVS.


	4. CAP 4 LOS REFUERZOS

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

"**EL PODER DEL AMOR"**

**CAPITULO 4.- LOS REFUERZOS**

**En un lugar alejado del Seireitei**.**….**

- Así que ya te recuperaste Takeshi.- dijo un hombre

-Si amo Tenma, siento a ver fallado y dejarme herir por ese miserable shinigami

-Está bien, no te preocupes lo importante es que averiguamos donde esta ella, así que Takeshi y Ashido dense prisa y tráiganla.

-Como ordene.-dijeron los dos y salieron del lugar

-Muy bien, pronto estaremos juntos mi amada Rukia.- dijo Tenma

**En la sociedad de almas, oficina del capitán del sexto escuadrón **

-Estás seguro de lo que me has dicho Renji? .- preguntó muy seriamente el capitán Byakuya

-Si capitán, como le digo apareció un nuevo enemigo y su objetivo principal es Rukia

- Muy bien le informare de esto al comandante Yamamoto.- Byakuya salió de la oficina con dirección al primer escuadrón.

**En la casa de Urahara**

Todos los chicos estaban reunidos en la sala, platicando con Urahara de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior

- Así que era de ellos el poder espiritual que sentí, solo que como estaba ocupado con los hollows no llegue a tiempo.- Dijo Ishida

- Si nosotros también lo sentimos, pero también nos encontramos con varios hollows, verdad Chad?.-señalo Orihime, viendo a Chad, que solo se limito a decir que si con la cabeza.

-Así que tal vez ellos controlan a los hollows.-dijo Ichigo cruzado de brazos

-Lo que no puedo creer es que Ashido se haya vuelto un traidor y de ser necesario tal vez tengamos que...

-Matarlo.- El capitán Hitsugaya completo la frase de Ishida

-Nooo, no lo permitiré.- grito Rukia enojada.- Ashido no es un traidor, yo lo sé, lo han de estar controlando

-Aun así.-dijo el capitán.-si no hay más remedio tendremos que matarlo

-Ya dije que no lo permitiré, le hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir, lo salvare.-dijo furiosa Rukia y salió corriendo.

- Rukia, Rukia.-Grito Ichigo que intento seguirla.

-No lo hagas Ichigo, déjala quiere estar sola.- dijo una voz que era conocida para Ichigo

-¡Matsumoto!.- Dijeron sorprendidos Ichigo e Ishida

-Es verdad, ¿qué haces aquí Toshiro?.- le pregunto Ichigo con cara de asombro.

-Eres de efecto retardado ¿ verdad?, apenas te diste cuanta de nuestra presencia y para ti soy Capitán Hitsugaya

-Si como sea, pero ¿qué haces aquí Toushiro?.- Al capitán le salto una venita de la cabeza.

- Idiota, pues nos mando el comandante a averiguar el escondite del enemigo.- indico Renji

En ese instante Ichigo se quedo con la boca abierta ya que se dio cuenta, que no solo estaban Matsumoto, Hitsugaya y Renji, si no también Yoruichi y …

-¿Y tú fuiste quien derroto a Aizen? No puedo creerlo….le recrimino un capitán

-¡Ahhh! Byakuya ¿tú también viniste?.- dijo Ichigo señalándolo

- Jajaja ya ya Byakuya.-dijo Urahara abanicándose.- compréndelo es un niño todavía.- inmediatamente Urahara recibió el golpe de un libro lanzado por Ichigo.

Luego Renji y los capitanes, les explicaron que Yamamoto los había mandado para ayudarles a derrotar al enemigo y proteger a Rukia, y que también había ido Kempachi pero que no sabían dónde estaba, a todos los presentes les salió una gotita y exclamaron al unísono: ¡perdido¡

En eso estaban cuando Urahara les hizo ver que Rukia ya no se encontraba en la casa y que lo mejor era salir a buscarla ya que corría peligro, y por indicaciones de él, se dividieron en equipos: Renji e Ichigo; Ishida, Chad y Orihime, Hitsugaya y Matsumoto y finalmente Byakuya y Yoruichi, a estos últimos no les gusto para nada la idea pero Urahara fue muy insistente. Así los equipos salieron en búsqueda de Rukia.

-Propietario, dice Tessai que el paciente ya va mejorando y que necesita más vendas.-dijo tímidamente Ururu, cuando todos ya se habían ido.

- Bien vamos a llevarle las vendas, esto cada vez se pone mejor.- dijo Urahara con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.- pero hay que tener cuidado de que los demás no lo vean, aun no es tiempo.

**En un bosque de karakura**

-Creo que esta por aquí, su reiatsu cada vez se hace más fuerte.-decía Rukia mientras caminaba entre los arboles

-Si me estas buscando a mí ya me encontraste.-Dijo Ashido sentado en la rama de un árbol

Ashido ahora estaba sin mascara, Rukia podía ver su mirada que ahora era diferente, sus ojos ya no reflejaban nada, estaban como muertos, solo podía ver un vacio en ellos. Ahora más que nunca Rukia estaba segura que Ashido no estaba bien, que estaba siendo controlado.

-Eres una tonta al venir sola, eres presa fácil.-dijo Takeshi que apareció atrás de Rukia.

Rukia logro separarse de Takeshi a tiempo para no ser herida por su zampaktuo e inicio la pelea despertando a Sode no Shirayuki, Ashido solo se limito a ver desde su lugar.

-Date por vencida Rukia y ven con nosotros.-gritaba Takeshi.- no te resistas solo lo harás mas difícil para ti

-Jamás iré contigo, te venceré y salvare a Ashido.- gritaba Rukia, defendiéndose de los ataques de su oponente.

- Me Salvaras.- grito Ashido.-quien ahora luchaba con Rukia.- así como me salvaste de Hueco mundo, yo espere por ti Rukia y tu nunca llegaste y ahora pretendes salvarme.- Ashido tenía mucho odio en sus palabras y lo reflejaba en sus intensos ataques hacia Rukia.

-Ashido yo no olvide la promesa, intente ir pero no me dejaron.-Rukia no pudo evitar llorar mientras se lo decía a Ashido

-No te creo nada, ahora te hare pagar por la soledad en la que viví todo este tiempo, después de conocerte.-dijo Ashido con tanto enojo que el golpe que le dio a Rukia la hizo caer al suelo.

-Mátala Ashido es tu oportunidad.-grito Takeshi

-Ashido levanto su espada dispuesto a atravesar a la shinigami

-Mátala ya.- Ordeno nuevamente Takeshi…..

CONTINUARA…


	5. CAP5 ¡SALVA A ASHIDO!

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**EL PODER DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO 5.- ¡SALVA A ASHIDO!**

-Ashido levanto su espada dispuesto a atravesar a la shinigami

-Mátala ya.-Ordeno nuevamente Takeshi

- No, no puedo, además el amo la quiere ver.-dijo Ashido bajando la espada

-Eres un tonto, quítate yo lo hare, ella es una shinigami y debe morir.-dijo Takeshi haciendo a un lado a Ashido y dirigiendo un golpe mortal hacia Rukia, la cual lo esquivo a tiempo.

Ahora Rukia le lanzo el _hakuren, pero_ no logro hacerle daño a Takeshi, ya que lo detuvo con su zampaktuo, ante una impresionada Rukia quien no comprendía cómo había podido detener su ataque.

-Impresionada verdad, te dije que nosotros sobrepasamos el poder de los shinigamis.- reía malévolamente Takeshi.-te lo mostrare ahora

Takeshi lanzo a Rukia su ataque, que era una especie de rayo, e hizo que esta cayera al suelo herida, ya estaba a punto de propinar un segundo golpe cuando….

Dispersate Senbonzakura.- Miles de pétalos rodearon a Takeshi, hiriéndolo y evitando que lanzara su ataque a Rukia.

-Maldito pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Rukia.-grito Ichigo, quien llevaba a Rukia en sus brazos…

-Rukia, ¿estás bien?, porque saliste tu sola.- le preguntó Ichigo

-Tenía que buscar a Ashido y ayudarlo, Ichigo el no es malo, está siendo utilizado, ayúdalo por favor.-Rukia lloraba…

-Muy bien, lo hare pero no llores.-dijo Ichigo y la dejo recostada junto a un árbol.- Inue cúrala por favor

-Sí, déjamelo a mí Kurosaki-kun.- respondió Orihime, quien junto con los demás ya se encontraba en el lugar y procedió a curar a Rukia

-Ichigo no sabía por qué tenía este sentimiento de querer matar a Ashido, será porque él era el causante de las lágrimas de Rukia, de su preocupación, no entendía muy bien, pero si sabía que no podía hacerlo ya que le había prometido a ella salvarlo.

Byakuya luchaba contra Takeshi, en un duelo a muerte, Yoruichi no había visto a Byakuya así de decidido y mucho menos alterado y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. Matsumoto y Hitsugaya llegaron al lugar, guiados por el fuerte poder espiritual que emanaban los shinigamis.

Renji, Ishida y Chad luchaban contra Ashido, quien fácilmente esquivaba los ataques de Ishida y Chad, pero no así con Renji. Ichigo se unió a la pelea contra Takeshi, poniéndoselo aun más difícil

-Creo que no es una pelea justa, habrá que equilibrarla.-dijo Takeshi y cientos de hollows salieron, así como una decena de menos.

-Muy bien ya es hora de que participemos Hitsugaya y Matsumoto, dijo Yoruichi, y los tres se pusieron a matar hollows y menos, se les unieron Ishida y Chad, que dejaron solo a Renji contra Ashido a petición suya.

A Renji no le quedo otra que usar su bankai, con el que derroto a Ashido, ya iba a darle el golpe final, cuando fue interrumpido por el grito de Rukia.

- Nooo Renji, noo, gritaba desesperada la shinigami, por favor no lo hagas…

Renji no pudo ignorar la petición de la chica y no lo mato, pero lo dejo mal herido.

Mientras tanto Ichigo y Byakuya seguían luchando contra Takeshi, y Yoruichi luchaba contra los menos, ella se vio rodeada por tres de ellos, fácilmente acabo con dos, pero el tercero logro herirla con un cero directamente, mientras estaba desprevenida, lo que hizo que perdiera el control y cayera precipitadamente hacia el suelo, el menos dirigió otro cero a la shinigami quien por la velocidad a la que caía no podía hacer nada para esquivarlo, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el menos fue destruido y estaba en brazos de un shinigami, que la había salvado…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

jessy moon 15.- GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, LO DE TAKESHI FUE UNA TRAICIÓN A SU JEFE POR QUE ODIA A LOS SHINIGAMIS, AUNQUE EL MOTIVO SE DESCUBRE EN LOS CAPÍTULOS FINALES…

DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR…


	6. CAP6 EL DESPERTAR DE RUKIA

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO

"**EL PODER DEL AMOR"**

**CAPITULO 6.- EL DESPERTAR DE RUKIA**

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el menos fue destruido y estaba en brazos de un shinigami, que la había salvado…

-Byakuya,¿ me salvaste?.- le preguntó sorprendida al capitán pelinegro que la sostenía en brazos

-Claro, que no estás viendo.- dijo el capitán, depositándola suavemente en el piso.- Cuando luchaba contra aquel tipo me di cuenta que estabas en problemas, y como se que Kurosaki puede contra él, decidí ayudarte.

-Gracias.- dijo ella

-No me lo agradezcas, no lo hice por ti, lo hice para demostrarte que soy más rápido que tú.- dijo Byakuya con un aire arrogante.

Y así comenzaron una discusión, como solo ellos saben, sobre quien era más veloz. Del otro lado Ichigo que usaba su bankai, estaba derrotando a Takeshi, pero este aumento su poder y le llevaba ventaja a Ichigo. Le lanzo su ataque de rayos, pero a un nivel mucho mayor, dejando a Ichigo mal herido en el suelo.

- Bien, veo que eres fuerte, si no ese ataque te hubiera matado, pero probemos si Rukia lo puede resistir.- diciendo esto, le lanzo el mismo ataque a Rukia, pero como no estaba completamente recuperada de la herida no pudo esquivarlo. El ataque estallo ante la mirada atónita de todos.

RUKIA, gritaron con desesperación, Renji, Byakuya y, el más angustiado, Ichigo, quien trato de correr hacia ella, pero no pudo ya que sentía el cuerpo inmovilizado por el ataque recibido con anterioridad. Cuando el humo se disperso, se dieron cuenta que el ataque fue interceptado por Ashido, quien cayó en los brazos de Rukia.

- Perdóname Rukia, ahora comprendo todo, se que tu no me abandonaste.- le dijo casi en un susurro

-Ashido, no te preocupes, no hables, todo estará bien, Orihime te curara enseguida, Orihime, Orihime ¿donde estas?... llamaba la shinigami.

Rukia vio que la chica se encontraba curando a Matsumoto al otro lado del bosque, y la desesperación se apodero de ella, al pensar que Ashido podría morir.

-Rukia, no quise que sucediera esto, ellos llegaron al bosque de los menos y con un extraño poder me mantuvieron bajo su control.-decía con poco aliento el shinigami del pasado y cayo desmayado.

-Nii- sama cuídalo por favor.- dijo Rukia a Byakuya que ya se encontraba junto a ella, igual que Yoruichi y Renji, y camino hasta donde se encontraba Ichigo.

-Que tonto Ashido por sacrificarse por esa shinigami que no vale nada.-le decía Takeshi a Ichigo, que todavía estaba en el suelo

-No digas eso de Rukia, la mejor shinagami que he conocido.-grito Ichigo poniéndose de pie y atacando a Takeshi, pero este estaba envuelto en una esfera de energía que no dejaba pasar ningún ataque que Ichigo le lanzaba.

-Tonto esta es una capa de hielo tan fuerte, que nada puede dañarla.- Y otra vez lanzó su ataque sobre Ichigo, quien cayó al suelo nuevamente.

-Ichigo, Ichigo.-gritaba fuera de sí Rukia, quien comenzó a emanar un reiatsu tan fuerte, que las hojas de los arboles se desprendían de sus ramas.

Nadie comprendía que es lo que pasaba, como es que Rukia emanaba tanto poder, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban sintiendo, incluso Takeshi….

**CONTINUARÁ….**


	7. CAP7 LA VICTORIA DE RUKIA

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO

"**EL PODER DEL AMOR"**

**CAPITULO 7.- LA VICTORIA DE RUKIA**

Nadie comprendía que es lo que pasaba, como es que Rukia emanaba tanto poder, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban sintiendo, incluso Takeshi….

-Como te atreves a lastimar a mis amigos, te arrepentirás de ello.- dijo Rukia, quien se elevaba por el cielo

-Tonta tú crees que si ese chico no pudo contra mí, tu lo harás, toma recibe mi ataque de nuevo...

Takeshi le lanzo su poderoso ataque a Rukia, pero esta vez ella lo detuvo con _Sode No Shirayuki_

-Tu ataque ahora no me hará daño.- dijo firmemente ella.-Segunda danza, Onda blanca Tsugi no mai, hakuren.- recito Rukia

Ahora el ataque era más fuerte que la última vez y logro romper la barrera de hielo de Takeshi, quien no podía creer que ella había logrado destruirla.

- Esta vez morirás.- Dijo Rukia y lanzo la Primera danza, Luna blanca, Some no mai, tsukishiro, con la que Takeshi fue congelado, y al quebrarse se disperso en múltiples copos de nieve que se elevaban hacia el cielo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que Rukia había logrado, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerla nunca la habían visto con tal demostración de poder y de determinación, en eso estaban sus pensamientos cuando vieron que Rukia se desplomaba inconsciente.

Ichigo, que estaba siendo curado por Orihime, de inmediato corrió en su ayuda, atrapándola en el aire entre sus brazos.

Ya en el piso, se dio cuenta de que la shinigami estaba pálida y no reaccionaba

-Rukia, Rukia no mueras yo….

-Kurosaki hay que llevarla a la sociedad de almas para que Unohana la cure.-escuchó a Byakuya hablar por detrás

-Pero Inue..

- No, esto no lo puede curar ella, esto fue a causa del gran reiatsu que libero y no pudo soportarlo por las heridas que recibió, si no la llevo a tiempo, puede morir.- dijo Byakuya

Puede Morir, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, así que puso en los brazos de Byakuya a Rukia, ya que el no dejaría que eso pasara, lo había prometido…

- Yo también iré.-dijo Ichigo

-Está bien, pero primero cura tus heridas y después nos alcanzas allá.- le ordeno Byakuya

-Pero, pero quiero ir ahora.-insistía Ichigo

-Esa es la única forma en la que permitiré que vayas, de otro modo te negare la entrada a la SS.- dijo Byakuya

-Está bien.- dijo Ichigo.- ¿pero por qué de repente libero todo ese reiatsu?

-Hace tiempo observe que Rukia era muy fuerte, tanto que podía llegar a ser teniente, pero yo no quería verla en situaciones arriesgadas, así que le puse un sello para limitar sus poderes.- contestó Byakuya

- Y ahora ese sello se ha roto.- a completó Ichigo  
-Así es, fue tanto su deseo por protegerte que rompió el sello… dijo el capitán mientras se marchaba a través de la puerta que conectaba al otro mundo, con Rukia en brazos. 

El pelinaranja se quedo preocupado por la salud de la shinigami que lo había salvado.

-No te preocupes estará bien, ella es fuerte, le dijo Renji a Ichigo

-Si apresúrate a curarte para que nos alcances dijo Matsumoto, quien junto con Renji llevaban a Ashido cargándolo por los hombros, y así desaparecieron por la puerta junto con Hitsugaya y Yoruichi.

-Inue, me puedes curar por favor.-le pidió Ichigo a la chica de pelo largo.

Después de unas horas y ya que todos estaban recuperados, Inue pidió hablar con Ichigo un momento

-Que pasa Inue, que es lo que querías decirme con tanta urgencia.- le preguntó Ichigo

-Kurosaki-kun, yo..Yo..Te amo..kurosaki-kun, desde hace mucho tiempo te he amado y he estado en espera de una mirada, de una señal que me dijera que tú sientes lo mismo..

-Inue yo….

Lagrimas de felicidad rodaban por las mejillas de Inue….

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ICHIGO.**


	8. CAP8 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ICHIGO

**CAPITULO 8.- LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ICHIGO**

-Kurosaki-kun, yo..Yo..Te amo..kurosaki-kun, desde hace mucho tiempo te he amado y he estado en espera de una mirada, de una señal que me dijera que tú sientes lo mismo..

-Inue yo, no sé qué decir, tu eres linda y siempre me apoyas, pero..

-Pero no me amas, lo interrumpió Orihime

-No, lo siento, para mi eres una gran amiga

-Por un momento cuando fuiste por mí al hueco mundo y cuando me salvaste de Ulquiorra, pensé que tal vez sentías algo por mí, pero hoy después de ver esta batalla, me di cuenta que nunca me vas a amar.

-Inue yo.- Ichigo no sabía que decirle a Inue para no lastimarla más.

-No digas nada kurosaki-kun, solo quería que lo supieras.- dijo Orihime

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una voz que conocían muy bien, y en parte Ichigo se sintió aliviado de ser rescatado de esa situación tan incómoda para él.

-Ichigo, no me digas que ya termino la pelea, yo tengo muchas ganas de matar a alguien, aunque sea a ti, vamos a pelear…

-KKKempachi.- grito Ichigo aterrado

Como siempre Yachiru lo había perdido y lo había llevado a recorrer medio Karakura; después de resignarse a haberse perdido la batalla y de que Ichigo no quería luchar contra él, el capitán, la teniente y el shinigami sustituto partieron hacia la sociedad de almas.

Ishida, Chad e Inue, solo los vieron desaparecer tras aquella puerta.

Lagrimas de felicidad rodaban por las mejillas de Inue, pues al haberse confesado se sentía aliviada, después de todo ella solo quería que su amado fuera feliz, aunque no fuera con ella, además tenía la esperanza de que ahora que sabía que su amor era imposible podría olvidar a Kurosaki-Kun y abrirle las puertas de su corazón a alguien más…

**Sociedad de Almas, cuarto escuadrón **

-Que hace la capitana Unohana que no sale.- decía Renji nervioso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del corredor

-Cálmate Renji, ella todavía debe de estar curando a Rukia

-Matsumoto no me pidas que me calme, la vida de Rukia pende de un hilo.- el shinigami seguía caminando de un lado a otro.

-Renji si no te calmas, te mandare a una celda…

-Byakuya no seas así con Renji, el solo está preocupado.- intervenía Ukitake

-Yo también estoy preocupado y no por eso hago una zanja en el pasillo.- replicaba Byakuya

-Lo siento Capitán, ya me voy a calmar.-Y Renji se sentó junto a Kira y Hisagi, que también estaban preocupados por Rukia.

-Si yo hubiera estado ahí, no hubiera dejado que esto pasara...

-Que dices Ikkaku, crees que tú lo hubieras hecho mejor…

-Claro que si Renji, aun te falta mucho para superarme….

Y así Renji e Ikkaku se enfrascaron en una pelea de haber quien era el mejor, hasta que…

-Silencio caballeros, que no ven que hay pacientes en este lugar y ustedes los molestan con sus gritos.-sentencio la capitana del cuarto escuadrón.-no quiero a nadie aquí que no sea familiar de Rukia o capitanes, ya que estorban…

-Pero nosotros somos sus amigos.-replicaban Kira, Hisagi, Yumichika, Ikkaku y Matsumoto

-Dije familiares y ustedes lo son no verdad…

-Pero, Pero.- decían todos a la vez

-Pero nada, se los repito de buena manera váyanse que causan mucho alboroto.- Unohana lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, pero con una mirada que hizo que los shinigamis huyeran con un shunpo.

-Usted también retírese teniente Renji, ya que es el más escandaloso de todos.

-Pero yo soy más que un amigo de Rukia.-replicaba el pelirrojo

-Acaso es su novio, su esposo o algo parecido… no verdad, así que no es nada, retírese por favor.- le dijo la capitana

-Capitana malvada.- pensaba Renji mientras salía llorando del lugar…

-Byakuya ya puede pasar a ver a su hermana, sonrió Unohana

-Está bien, entrare un momento, pero después ¿Ukitake podrías quedarte con Rukia?, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.- Ukitake asintió con la cabeza.

**Más tarde en el sexto escuadrón**

Byakuya estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, pero no estaba llenando formularios, ni haciendo reportes, estaba meditando sobre aquella escena que había visto en el bosque y que lo había desconcertado…

_El capitán comenzó a recordar…._

_Rukia, caía precipitadamente al suelo, de repente y antes de que él pudiera ir tras ella, Kurosaki ya la tenía en sus brazos y bajaba lentamente al piso, con un shunpo se traslado a donde estaba el shinigami y su hermana, y pudo oír lo que él decía:_

_-Rukia, Rukia no mueras yo te amo y no podre vivir sin ti…_

Byakuya todavía no creía lo que había escuchado, ese mocoso enamorado de su hermana, pero que osadía tan grande, como pudo atreverse a poner sus ojos en una Kuchiki, aunque pensándolo bien, esa historia ya había pasado antes…

-Hisana, si estuvieras aquí, sería más fácil, tú sabrías que hacer.-dijo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio

-Byakuya, ¿en qué piensas?.- interrumpió Yoruichi

-Que quieres, vienes a agradecerme otra vez por haberte salvado, ya te dije que no es necesario.-dijo Byakuya con el tono arrogante de siempre.

-Claro que no, vine a preguntarte por Rukia.-dijo enojada Yoruichi

En ese instante tocaron la puerta y entro Ichigo

-Oye Byakuya ya vine, quiero ver a Rukia, en donde esta…

-Llegas tarde Kurosaki, así demuestras tu interés por ver a mi hermana.

-Si eso bueno, es una larga historia, pero en resumen Yachiru nos perdió y nos trajo dando vueltas por un largo tiempo, no sabía que el Rukongai fuera tan grande…

-Ese Kempachi ya debería de comprarse un mapa…

Yoruichi e Ichigo intercambiaban miradas de asombro por el comentario de Byakuya, mientras en otro lugar Zaraki y Yachiru estornudaban…

Después de pensarlo un rato Byakuya decidió dejar que Ichigo viera a Rukia y le asigno la tarea de que la cuidara toda la noche, después de todo quien mejor que él para protegerla…

**En el cuarto escuadrón, cuarto de Rukia**

Al entrar al cuarto, Ichigo se dio cuenta que había adornos florales en una mesa que estaba en una esquina y algunos otros en el piso, se ve que la quieren mucho, pensó Ichigo, de repente el chico se puso tan rojo como un tomate, a su mente habían llegado aquellas palabras que le grito a Rukia, cuando pensó que iba a morir: "te amo Rukia, no podre vivir sin ti".

-¿Por qué dije eso?.-Se preguntaba el chico.- yo no amo a Rukia, ¿o sí?.. no no Ichigo que cosas dices, a de haber sido la emoción del momento y la influencia de las películas que mis hermanas me hacen ver, si yo creo que eso fue…

Ichigo se acerco a la cama en la que se encontraba Rukia, ella ya había recuperado su color habitual y en el rostro tenía una expresión de paz, resaltada por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

Ichigo la miro fijamente y se sintió aliviado...

-Tonta enana, no sabes cuánto me preocupaste.- dijo Ichigo, mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de la chica.

-Eh, Eh, mi mano se movió sola.- Exclamaba Ichigo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y al instante aparto su mano.- Si Byakuya me hubiera visto hacer esto me mata, dijo recordando su plática con el capitán

-_Kurosaki, permitiré que la veas, dijo Byakuya, pero tendrás que cuidarla esta noche, yo no puedo ya que tengo __trabajo atrasado._

_- Que, cuidarla yo..Pues está bien_

_-Pero ten cuidado, te tendré vigilado, si intentas algo sucio o pervertido, te despedazo.- lo amenazaba Byakuya con Senbonzakura._

_- Y por qué tendría que intentar algo así.- Contesto Ichigo apartando la zampactuo que tenía en el cuello_

_-Tú lo sabes bien Kurosaki.- Dijo Byakuya_

Ichigo se sentó junto a la cama de Rukia, y se pregunto por qué había dicho eso el capitán, pero no le dio mayor importancia y se dedico a contemplar a la shinigami.

- Así te ves tan frágil y delicada Rukia, siento mucho que estés así por mi culpa, porque no pude ser más fuerte para protegerte.-Ahora Ichigo tomaba la mano de Rukia, entre las suyas..

-Rukia, te prometo que de aquí en adelante me hare más fuerte para protegerte, no dejare que te lastimen de nuevo…


	9. CAP9 LA AMENAZA RESURGE

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**EL PODER DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO 9.- LA AMENAZA RESURGE**

**Al día siguiente**

**En otra habitación del cuarto escuadrón**

Como la capitana Unohana no lo dejo ver a Rukia, a Renji no le quedo otra que ir a visitar a Ashido, después de todo él fue quien lo había herido**.**

- Veo que te has recuperado Ashido.- dijo Renji

-Sí, el tratamiento de la capitana Unohana es muy bueno, oye pero como esta ella.- preguntó el shinigami que estaba sentado en la cama

-Ella todavía no recobra el conocimiento, pero esta fuera de peligro. Ella fue muy valiente al derrotar sola a Takeshi.- Dijo Renji

-Sí, eso me contaron, pero hay algo que quiero saber Renji, ¿Aparecieron más enemigos?

-¿Más enemigos?, que acaso no eran solamente Takeshi y tú?

-Me temo que no ….

Renji dejo solo a Ashido y fue a contarle al Capitán kuchiki lo que pasaba.

**En un palacio lejos de la sociedad de almas**

Sentado en un trono (de tamaño normal) se encontraba un hombre alto, de piel blanca, cabello lacio, largo hasta los hombros, de color violeta, que hacia juego con sus ojos grandes y expresivos. Frente a él se encontraban otras cuatro figuras, 3 hombres y una mujer.

-Tenma, Takeshi falló, no pudo derrotarlos y además nos traiciono, ya que quiso matar a Rukia.- Dijo un hombre de estatura media, de tez blanca, cabello corto rubio y ojos azules.

-Lo sé Kaoru, no te preocupes hermano, de todas formas ya están todos en donde los queríamos, prosigamos con el plan.

-Si hermano, contestaron todos…

- Y con respecto a Ashido, ¿Qué haremos?.- pregunto la chica

-El solo era un peón en mi plan, de todas maneras no sirvió para nada, así que cuando lo vean, mátenlo.- dijo fríamente el chico sentado en el trono.

**En el cuartel del comandante Yamamoto**

-Capitán Byakuya es verdad lo que dice…

-Si comandante, según Ashido hay cinco enemigos más, que al parecer son muy fuertes, y quieren acabar con la SS y llevarse a Rukia, y aunque no los ha visto a todos sabe que el que está al mando se llama Tenma.

-Bueno estando aquí, su hermana no corre peligro, no se preocupe capitán Kuchiki. Daré la orden para que estén todos los escuadrones alerta ante una posible amenaza.-dijo Yamamoto.

Byakuya salió del cuartel, y el comandante mando a su teniente a cumplir sus órdenes.

**En el cuarto de Rukia.**

Rukia despertaba de su sueño, con fuerzas renovadas, ya se sentía bien, no le dolía nada, salvo una cosa, su mano. Como pudo se sentó y miro con sorpresa a Ichigo sentado en una silla junto a la cama, con medio cuerpo recostado en su cama y sujetándole fuertemente la mano.

-Que haces pervertido.-le grito Rukia propinándole un buen golpe en la cabeza, con la mano que tenia libre, obligando a Ichigo a despertarse y soltarla.

-Yo, yo...("que digo, que digo") me obligo Unohana, dijo algo así de que servía para trasferir no se qué cosa que te ayudaría a no sé qué cosa.-dijo Ichigo nervioso, pensando que era una mala excusa y que Rukia no se lo iba a creer.

-A bueno, si lo dijo la capitana Unohana está bien, discúlpame por el golpe Ichigo.

-Sí, está bien, pero ten más cuidado para la próxima.- dijo Ichigo cruzando los brazos y volteando hacia otro lado con una actitud de orgullo, aunque por dentro se estaba derritiendo de los nervios.

Como Rukia ya estaba mejor Unohana la dio de alta, así que ella e Ichigo fueron a buscar a Ukitake al treceavo escuadrón, ya que la capitana les comento que había recaído de nuevo y que le tuvo que dar un té para dormirlo, porque estaba de necio que no se quería acostar y que quería quedarse a cuidar a Rukia.

Los dos iban caminado por las calles de la SS, cando escucharon una alarma y gran movimiento de shinigamis que corrían hacia todos lados, se dirigieron corriendo hacia la parte principal del Seireitei, cuando de pronto vieron a lo lejos las figuras de 5 personas flotando sobre la barrera que protege a la SS.

**CONTINUARA…**

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS..**


	10. CAP 10 LOS CLONES

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**EL PODER DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO 10. LOS CLONES**

**Afuera de la barrera que protege al Seireitei**

-Hermanos, es momento de hacer justicia, rompan la barrera.-le dijo Tenma a sus hermanos

-Muy bien.- dijo Kaoru.- Takumi ayúdame

-Sí, si, vamos.- Respondió Takumi, sin muchas ganas, él era el menor de los hermanos, un chico moreno claro, de cabello y ojos cafés.

-Y ustedes Tamiko y Taro, ya saben qué hacer cuando la barrera desaparezca.- les dijo Tenma.

-Muy bien iremos enseguida.- dijo una chica blanca, de cabello largo y ondulado.

Entre los dos hombres y con ayuda de sus zampactuos, lograron derribar aquella muralla que los separaba de su objetivo, la SS. Tenma lanzó varias semillas al suelo, de las cuales salieron figuras humanas pero completamente hechas de hielo.

Los shinagamis y esas figuras de hielo, llamadas clones, se enfrascaron en una cruel batalla, pero para sorpresa de los dioses de la muerte cada vez que partían a un clon, renacían dos más.

Todos los capitanes y tenientes se unían a la lucha, incluso Zaraki, quien esta vez decidió no confiar en Yachiru y siguió a Renji.

Ichigo y Rukia, pronto se vieron rodeados, al igual que sus compañeros. Ichigo se asombro al ver que sus golpes no le hacían nada a los clones, al contrario los multiplicaba, pero esto no le impidió que siguiera combatiendo.

Por su parte Rukia también combatía con los clones, pero estos al ser tocados por su espada, se derretían y no volvían a aparecer.

-¿Qué es esto?.- preguntaba Renji, quien tampoco podía hacerle daño a los clones y que ya estaba cerca de Rukia

- Ah ya se, como son de hielo solo pueden ser destruidos por una zampactou de hielo/nieve.-grito una voz familiar

-Urahara.-gritaron Ichigo y Renji mientas seguían peleando

-¿Qué?, creían que me iba a perder la acción.-reía Urahara mientras se abanicaba.- Rukia, tú y Hitsugaya son los únicos que pueden acabar con los clones.

-Capitán Hitsugaya.- decía un colérico Toushiro, que se había unido a la pelea.

-Capitán acabemos con ellos.-le dijo Rukia

Los dos shinigamis con sus respectivas espadas y técnicas acabaron con los clones que los rodeaban y fueron a ayudar a sus demás compañeros, que tenían problemas con ellos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Yoruichi luchaba contra más clones, ya tenía uno en el suelo y está a punto de asestarle un golpe, cuando el clon la tomo por los pies y al instante los congeló y no solo los pies, la ex capitana ya tenía medio cuerpo inutilizado y se le dificultaba moverse. Otro clon no dudo en atacarla con una lanza de hielo que se formo de sus manos, de pronto ella se vio salpicada de sangre. Pero se dio cuenta que no era suya, era la de Byakuya que se interpuso entre ellos y recibió el mortal golpe en el pecho, el cual se congeló ligeramente.

-Te salve otra vez.- fue lo que alcanzó a decir el capitán que cayó en sus brazos, estaban a punto de ser atacados por los clones, pero Hitsugaya lanzó su ataque y derribo a todos a su alrededor.

No solo Yoruichi y Byakuya resultaron afectados, otros shinigamis habían sido congelados completamente, y algunos otros como Kira, Hisagi y Yumichika habían resultado congelados solo de alguna parte del cuerpo.

-Muy bien, veo que acabaron con mis clones.- dijo Tenma quien acompañado de Kaoru y Takumi, se apareció ante Rukia y sus amigos.

-¿Quién eres tú?.- Pregunto Ichigo

-Soy Tenma, la cabeza del clan Kõri, estos son mis hermanos Kaoru y Takumi.- señalándolos respectivamente.- y hemos venido por Rukia.

-Están locos no permitiré que se la lleven.- dijo Ichigo sacando su máscara de hollow

-Ni nosotros tampoco.- Grito Ashido, y junto con Renji, Urahara, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku y Yumichika, rodeo a Rukia para protegerla.

-Veo que no será fácil llevármela.- bien es hora del plan B dijo Tenma y chasqueo los dedos.

Aparecieron entonces Tamiko y Taro, un hombre moreno, de ojos azules. Él traía agarrando por su haori a un dormido Capitán Ukitake .

Ukitake.- exclamaban todos los presentes con angustia

-Déjalo, que piensas hacer con el.- gritaba Rukia liberándose de sus protectores.

-Eso depende de ti.- dijo Tenma.- tienes tres días para llegar al Castillo Tamashi y entregarte voluntariamente, si no tu querido capitán morirá.

-Si quieren pueden venir más.-Dijo Takumi.- Últimamente he estado aburrido y me gustaría tener visitas.

-Tonto, no es una visita de cortesía.-dijo Kaoru, dándole una patada al chico

-Recuerda solo tres dí Tenma y luego los cinco hermanos desaparecieron llevándose a Ukitake.

CONTINUARA…

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS :D


	11. CAP11 EL RETO

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS….SALUDOS**

**EL PODER DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO 11. EL RETO**

- No tenemos más remedio que ir al castillo Tamashi, derrotar a todos y rescatar a Ukitake.- dijo Ichigo, quien ya había vuelto a la normalidad

-No, eso es muy peligroso, ellos son muy fuertes, lo mejor es que me entregue pacíficamente.- dijo Rukia

-Ni lo sueñes Rukia, no lo permitiré, yo me encargare de derrotarlos.- contestó Ichigo

-Pero no quiero perderte.-Rukia se sonrojó.- ni a ninguno de mis amigos…

- No te preocupes Rukia, que no nos perderás.-dijo Renji abrazándola, él se había dado cuenta de las miradas entre Ichigo y Rukia y fue lo único que se le ocurrió para distraerlos.

Enseguida Unohana ordenó que llevaran a los heridos a los cuarteles del 4° escuadrón, incluido al capitán Kuchiki, y se dirigió hacia allá, al igual que una angustiada Rukia. Hitsugaya liberó a Yoruichi con Hyorinmaru, ya que ninguna otra espada o artefacto había podido derretir el hielo que aprisionaba a la shinigami.

Urahara comentaba que tenían que investigar a quienes se enfrentaban y como llegar al castillo Tamashi, así que junto al capitán Shunsui kyouraku y Nanao fue a la biblioteca a investigar, no sin antes pasar con Yamamoto para ponerlo al tanto de los acontecimientos recientes.

**4° escuadrón, cuarto de Byakuya**

-Byakuya, no me esperaba la reacción tan heroica de hoy, ya que se trataba de Yoruichi, tu rival desde hace mucho tiempo.- dijo Unohana mientras terminaba de colocar las vendas sobre el torso bien formado del shinigami.

-Solo lo hice porque era mi deber como capitán del sexto escuadrón.-respondió Byakuya que se encontraba sentado en la cama, apoyándose en unas almohadas.

-Capitán, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hisana murió, ¿verdad?.- Pregunto Unohana

-A que viene esa pregunta Unohana…

-No lo tomes a mal Byakuya, solo que creo que ya es tiempo de que rehagas tu vida…

- Eso no será posible, jamás olvidare a Hisana…

-Pues yo creo que ya es tiempo de que lo hagas, pero en fin será como tú quieras, le diré a Rukia que ya puede pasar a verte.- Unohana salió del cuarto y le indico a Rukia que entrara.

Rukia puso al tanto a Byakuya de la situación, le habló acerca de la condición que puso Tenma para liberar a Ukitake, de que ella se sentía responsable por todo, por la invasión a la SS, del secuestro de Ukitake y hasta por la herida que había sufrido Byakuya. El capitán reconfortó a su hermana diciéndole que no tenía nada que temer, que ella era fuerte y junto con Kurosaki y él, derrotarían fácilmente al enemigo y rescatarían a Ukitake. Rukia al oír las palabras de su Nii -sama, se sintió aliviada y estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero la interrumpió Yoruichi.

-Vine a ver a Byakuya, pero no sabía que estabas aquí Rukia.- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la cama del capitán.

-Yoruichi Shihoin que haces aquí, ya te dije que no es necesario que me lo agradezcas.-dijo mirándola fríamente el paciente.

-Pues aunque no me guste admitirlo, tengo que darte las gracias por salvarme otra vez.- le dijo la chica morena

-Eso quiere decir que aceptas que soy más rápido que tú…

-Claro que no, dijo Yoruichi, solo que me han agarrado distraída, pero yo sigo siendo más rápida Byakuya- boy…

-No me digas así, y acepta que ya perdiste tu titulo de la reina del shumpo..

Y Así comenzó una guerra de palabras entre los dos más veloces de la sociedad de almas, mientras una atónita Rukia presenciaba la escena, que no sabía si reír a carcajadas o parar la discusión, aunque por miedo a la reacción de su querido Nii-sama no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

- Pues eres tan lenta, que estando herido puedo atraparte fácilmente…

-Ah eso crees, pues es un reto, veamos quien de los dos es más rápido…

- Te demostrare que yo lo soy…

Byakuya termino de vestirse (por que traía el torso descubierto, solo con las vendas) y salió con Yoruichi rumbo a los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki para iniciar el reto, ni las peticiones de Rukia y de Unohana pudieron impedir aquel evento.

**En los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki**

-Bien Byakuya, si logras atraparme, reconoceré que eres más rápido que yo

-Eso será fácil, comencemos.

Así Byakuya y Yoruichi utilizando el shunpo recorrieron los jardines de la mansión kuchiki en una persecución, mientras que desde lejos un pelinaranja, una pelinegra y un pelirrojo observaban escondidos detrás de un árbol, ya que Rukia se los encontró en el camino y les contó lo que estaba pasando.

En algunas ocasiones el capitán estuvo a punto de atrapar a la felina, pero ella lograba esquivarlo con facilidad.

-Wow, son muy rápidos, apenas y puedo verlos.-comentaba Rukia

-Sí, pero creo que Yoruichi va a ganar.- dijo Ichigo

-No, yo creo que será el capitán, ya que su orgullo no le permite perder.- expresó Renji

-Cállense o se van a dar cuenta de que estamos aquí…

Todos voltearon para ver quien hablaba, que sorpresa se llevaron al ver a una shinigami en cuclillas tras ellos

-¡Soi Fong!, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto Ichigo

-Supongo que lo mismo que ustedes, ver este emocionante reto que por supuesto Yoruichi-sama ganará.- dijo Soi Fong con la cara que pone siempre que habla de Yoruichi.

-Pues yo no sé quién ganará, pero si sé que Nii-sama hoy se ve diferente.- dijo Rukia mirando a Byakuya perseguir a la ex-capitana.

Byakuya alcanzó a Yoruichi, la tomo por los hombros y la sujeto fuerte contra un árbol.

-Te gané.- le dijo Byakuya mientras le sonreía, pero esta vez su sonrisa era diferente, no reflejaba orgullo ni arrogancia, ni siquiera burla; era una sonrisa tierna y dulce, que se reflejaba también en el brillo de sus ojos.

- Si.- fue lo único que contesto ella, que no pudo evitar ruborizarse, y le devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

Byakuya de inmediato la soltó, volvió a su pose arrogante de siempre, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los cuarteles del sexto escuadrón, en su trayecto se encontró con los 3 shinigamis que lo observaban (soi fong se retiro antes de que llegara) y durante todo el camino los regaño por su mal comportamiento.

Mientras tanto en los jardines Yoruichi y Soi Fong platicaban.

-Yoruichi-sama, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué se dejo ganar?

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-Claro, siempre estoy muy atenta a sus movimientos.- Soi Fong se sonrojo

-Bueno, mi intención era que cuando me atrapara, le iba a dar un golpe que lo dejara inconsciente y luego me iba a burlar de él jajaja…

-Y ¿por qué no lo hizo?

-No lo sé, tal vez fue por la impresión de verlo sonreír.- dijo Yoruichi mientras veía hacia el cielo

- Y que tiene eso de especial.- pregunto Soi fong

- Es que desde la muerte de Hisana, no lo había visto sonreír de esa forma tan cálida y tierna.- contesto la morena

- Yoruichi-sama, no será que usted…

Soi Fong no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que llego una mariposa negra con un mensaje del Capitán Yamamoto

-Yoruichi- sama, se nos indica presentarnos en el patio central del Seireitei para recibir indicaciones..

-Muy bien vamos…

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. CAP12 RUMBO AL CASTILLO TAMASHI

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE.**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO….SALUDOS**

**EL PODER DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO 12.- RUMBO AL CASTILLO TAMASHI**

**En los cuarteles del primer escuadrón**

-Comandante, ya averiguamos la localización del castillo, hay dos caminos para llegar ahí. De los enemigos no se sabe mucho, solo que son cinco hermanos que fueron expulsados de la academia de shinigamis y que juraron venganza, pero la cámara de los 46 no les dio importancia y los olvidaron; de todas formas el capitán kyoraku y Nanao-chan siguen investigando en la biblioteca.- Dijo Urahara

- Ya veo.-contestó Yamamoto.- se formaran dos grupos de rescate y aunque su objetivo principal es eliminar a los enemigos también tienen que proteger a Rukia Kuchiki y salvar a Ukitake. Urahara, ten la lista de quienes irán…

- Bien comandante, iré al patio central a dar las indicaciones.

Urahara salió del cuartel y se dirigió a donde estaban los capitanes, en el camino se encontró con Unohana, quien le pidió ver la lista de quienes irían a la misión.

-Me gustaría hacer algunos cambios.- dijo la capitana Retsu sonriendo

-Adelante capitana, yo también quiero hacer cambios.-sonrió Kisuke

-Bien, entonces moveré a este capitán de equipo.-dijo ella

-Ahh, ya entiendo su plan Unohana, pero entonces hay que quitar a esta persona, porque lo complicaría todo…

- Bien pensado Kisuke.- rio plácidamente Unohana

-Muy bien ahora yo cambiare a estos dos y pondré a estos.-dijo Kisuke con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Ya terminamos los pequeños cambios, no creo que el comandante los note.- Señaló la capitana, y los dos intercambiaron sonrisas

-Ahora iré a comunicarles el plan a los demás, pero antes tengo que pedirle un favor…

**En el patio central**

Los capitanes y tenientes ya estaban en el patio, junto con Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Ashido y Hanataro (quien no comprendía porque lo habían mandado a llamar). Urahara les conto lo que sabían del castillo y de los enemigos y procedió a decirles como quedarían los grupos de rescate.

En el equipo 1: Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Ashido, Hanataro y Urahara

En el equipo 2: Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Yoruichi, Unohana, Matsumoto y alguien más, que según Kisuke se les uniría después.

- ¿Y yo porque tengo que ir?.- Preguntaba asustado Hanataro

- Para que los cures cuando sea necesario, ya que Isane se tiene que quedar aquí a atender a los shinigamis que siguen congelados.- le respondió dulcemente Unohana

-Pero en el grupo dos hay muchos capitanes.- comentó Renji

-Pero conmigo basta y sobra, ¿o tienes alguna objeción?.-Dijo Urahara seriamente

-No ninguna.- Respondió Renji nervioso

Mientras los shinigamis se alistaban para partir, Byakuya se acerco a Ichigo

-Kurosaki, aunque no es necesario que te lo diga, protege a Rukia, no dejes que nada le pase

-Te lo prometo Byakuya

-Bien, a nuestro regreso hablaremos de algo muy importante.-le dijo Byakuya, que dio media vuelta y se fue con su grupo.

Los dos grupos de shinigamis partieron con rumbo al castillo Tamashi, con la esperanza de rescatar a Ukitake y de derrotar a los enemigos en menos de los tres días de plazo que Tenma les había dado….

Los shinigamis recorrieron un largo camino, ya que no quisieron utilizar el shunpo para guardar energías, para enfrentarse a los hermanos o a los clones. Cuando llego la noche decidieron acampar en el interior del bosque y a la orilla de un rio por los que pasaban el grupo 1 y 2 respectivamente.

**En el bosque**

Los shinigamis estaban sentados junto a una fogata que prendió Rukia con Kido, después del intento fallido de Renji que termino por hacer una explosión que por poco mata a Ashido e Ichigo, y al propio Renji, ya que los dos que resultaron quemados lo persiguieron por medio bosque para desquitarse.

-Idiotas dejen de gastar su energía en tonterías.-los regañaba Rukia.- si no los hubiera calmado seguirían corriendo por el bosque

- Enana tonta, vaya forma de calmarnos.-le recriminaba Ichigo, sobándose la espalda

-Si, a patadas.- no sabía que fueras así.-comentó Ashido

-Vete acostumbrando, eso es muy común en ella.-dijo Ichigo

-Idiota…

-Antropoide….

Auuuu, Auuuu, se escucharon a lo lejos los lobos

-¿Qué es eso? Nunca lo había escuchado y me da algo de miedo.- dijo un asustado Hanataro

-Son solo lobos, no hay de que temer.-contestó Urahara.- pero si sigues con miedo dile a Kuchiki-san que te cuide.-dijo Urahara tapándose media cara con su abanico

-Si Hanataro, si quieres ven conmigo, así nos cubriremos los dos del frio con la capa que me dio Nii-sama

Hanataro aceptó la invitación de Rukia, se sentó junto a ella, recostó su cabeza en su hombro, y se durmió mientras ella lo abrazaba y lo cubría con su capa.

Pobre Hanataro, si las miradas mataran, hubiera sido víctima de un triple asesinato, ya que los tres chicos sentados enfrente lo miraban con una cara de pocos amigos. Urahara intentaba aguantar la risa y la disimulaba cubriéndose la cara con su abanico.

- Uyy aquí huele a celos.-dijo Kisuke para sí mismo.

**A las orillas del rio**

Los capitanes y la teniente también acampaban alrededor de una fogata, solo Byakuya permanecía despierto viendo a las estrellas y recordando su vida con Hisana…

**En el castillo Tamashi, celda de Ukitake**

-No por favor no lo hagas.-suplicaba Ukitake

-Lo siento capitán pero llego tu fin.- dijo Takumi riendo

… Jaque mate

-Noo, me ganaste otra vez, ya con esta van cinco veces….

-Takumi, deja de fraternizar con el enemigo.- le ordenó Kaoru.-vamos con Tenma, que nos quiere ver.

Takumi y sus hermanos se reunieron con Tenma para preparar el ataque que comenzaría al día siguiente, ya que no estaban dispuestos a que los capitanes y mucho menos Ichigo llegaran con vida al castillo.

CONTINUARÁ…

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS..


	13. CAP13 ADIOS AMIGOS

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE.**

**EL PODER DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO 13.- ADIÓS AMIGOS…**

A la mañana siguiente los dos grupos siguieron su camino esta vez el grupo dos (capitanes), utilizando el shunpo, avanzaban a mayor velocidad.

Mientras, el grupo 1 llego al pie de una montaña, la que escalaban sin mucha dificultad, pero faltando poco para llegar a la cima…

-Esto es más cansado que las escaleras del Seireitei, y ahora no traje mis pastillas.-dijo Hanataro casi sin aliento

-No te rindas, yo te ayudare a subir.- dijo Rukia tomándolo de la mano.

-Yo lo ayudaré.-dijo Ichigo, que se acerco a ellos

-Yo también.- dijo Renji.

Y así tomaron a Hanataro, uno por los hombros y otro por los pies y lo lanzaron con fuerza hacia la cima de la montaña.

-AHHHHH, por que amiiiiiiiiiiiii.-se le oía gritar a Hanataro

-Que brutos son.-les dijo Rukia y les dio un par de cocotazos a los dos, mientras Ashido y Urahara los veían con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?.-Preguntó Ichigo

-Así sube más rápido.-dijo Renji

Rukia solo los miro enojada y siguió subiendo la montaña, Renji e Ichigo intercambiaron risas e hicieron lo mismo que ella, al igual que Ashido y Urahara.

Cuando los shinigamis llegaron a la cima, lo que vieron los aterro, sobre todo a Rukia; El pobre Hanataro estaba congelado y había cientos de clones esperándolos, al igual que Taro.

-Hanataro.-gritó Rukia

-Desgraciado, te mataré.- grito Ichigo furioso a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre Taro, pero los clones le impidieron el paso.

-Primero tendrás que vencer a mis clones si quieres llegar a mí…

Los clones formaron espadas de hielo, de sus manos, y atacaron a los shinigamis. Renji utilizo a zabimaru y de un golpe derribo a decenas de ellos, pero fue inútil, al igual que los ataques de Ashido, Urahara e Ichigo, ya que los clones no paraban de multiplicarse.

-Ichigo, te abriré camino para que puedas enfrentarte a él.-dijo Rukia y lanzó el Hakuren, que eliminó a los clones que tenían enfrente y así Ichigo pudo ir a donde estaba Taro.

Rukia empezó a eliminar a los clones a su alrededor, pero estos seguían multiplicándose ya que Renji y Ashido no dejaban de pelear, en cambio Urahara se limito a observar los movimientos de Ichigo y Taro, protegiéndose de los clones con una barrera de kido.

Ichigo peleo espada con espada con Taro, pero este era muy fuerte y rápido, ya había conseguido herir a Ichigo en el hombro derecho. Ichigo, entonces invoco el Bankai.

- Veo que has incrementado tu velocidad chico, pero eso no será suficiente para derrotarme.- dijo Taro mientras se cubría con su espada de los ataques de Ichigo, te mostrare mi poder.

-Sopla Kamikaze (viento divino).- dijo Taro, mientras pasaba su mano por su Zampactuo, En su forma Shikai, el mango se volvió de color dorado con forma de espiral, y la hoja de la espada, estaba rodeada de energía blanca y por consecuencia Taro se volvió más fuerte y rápido. Ichigo apenas y podía esquivar los golpes de Taro.

- Kaze no Gekido.-grito Taro, y un remolino de viento salió de su zampactuo e impacto a Ichigo arrojándolo unos metros hacia atrás.

Ichigo se levanto con la ropa rasgada y sangrando ligeramente del lado izquierdo de la cara.

-Bien, es hora de que pelee con ganas.-dijo Ichigo y saco su máscara hollow, emparejando la pelea.

Los dos shinigamis otra vez peleaban katana contra katana. Mientras tanto Rukia y los demás seguían peleando contra los clones.

**En otro lugar**, el grupo de capitanes se acercaba al castillo, desde donde estaban ya lo podían ver.

- Estamos cerca.-Exclamó Hitsugaya

- Pero esto es lo más lejos que llegaran shinigamis.-dijo Tamiko, que apareció frente a ellos y enseguida arrojo semillas al suelo, de las cuales brotaron los clones.

-Otra vez esas cosas.-exclamó Matsumoto.

-Me encargare de ellos.- dijo Hitsugaya, ustedes encárguense de la mujer, les dijo a los demás.

Hitsugaya usando a Hyōrinmaru derrotaba a los clones, mientras los 4 shinigamis restantes luchaban contra Tamiko.

- Cuatro contra uno no es justo.-decía la chica mientras interceptaba fácilmente los ataques de las espadas de los shinigamis que la rodeaban…

Bakudō #9 Geki, grito la chica, y con la mano que tenia libre atacó a los shinigamis con Kido, alcanzando a Byakuya, Yoruichi y Unohana y de inmediato los dejo paralizados.

-Que hiciste.-grito Matsumoto sorprendida

-Nivelar las cosas, dijo Tamiko, me enfrentaré uno a uno con ustedes, empezando por la más débil, o sea tú…

-Te demostrare quien es la débil.-dijo enfadada Matsumoto.- Gruñe Haineko y la zampactuo en forma de cenizas atacó a la chica pelinegra, pero ella solo tuvo que elevar su reiatsu para dispersarlas.

-Imbécil, crees que con ese poder tan pobre puedes ganarme, contigo no tengo necesidad de liberar mi shikai.- con el shunpo la chica se acercó rápidamente a la desprevenida Matsumoto y le clavo su espada por el abdomen.

- Matsumoto.- gritaba Hitsugaya desesperado, mientras veía como la teniente se desplomaba, pero aunque quería correr a ayudarla no podía, ya que los clones seguían rodeándolo.

Los capitanes no podían creer que acabara tan fácil con Matsumoto, incrementaron su reiatsu y pudieron deshacer el hechizo.

-Vaya no esperaba menos de un capitán y sobre todo de usted capitán Byakuya a quien he admirado y amado siempre.- dijo Tamiko

-Byakuya ¿conoces a esta chica?.- le pregunto Yoruichi

-No.- Respondió secamente el shinigami

-Dejemos la charla para después, es hora de luchar dijo Unohana dirigiéndose a Tamiko, y así inicio la batalla entre las dos shinigamis.

Mientras tanto Ichigo seguía peleando con Taro, obligándolo a retroceder en varias ocasiones. Igualmente Rukia seguía luchando contra los pocos clones que quedaban, visiblemente cansada. Ashido luchaba contra dos clones, quienes esta vez formaron una lanza de sus manos, el shinigami intercepto la lanza del clon que tenía enfrente, pero no pudo esquivar el que tenia por detrás, la lanza lo hirió por la espalda y rápidamente empezó a cubrirlo una gruesa capa de hielo y cayó al suelo.

- Nooo, Ashido.-gritó Rukia enfurecida y al momento empezó a emanar de nuevo un reiatsu muy poderoso, despertó a Sode no Shirayuki y utilizando el ataque Hakuren elimino a todos los clones, después de eso Rukia cayó al suelo.

Ichigo, que sintió como se debilitaba el poder espiritual de Rukia, se distrajo y fue golpeado por el ataque de viento de su oponente, que le hirió el pecho, forzándolo a caer de rodillas.

-No te preocupes Ichigo solo esta desmayada.- le grito Urahara, que ya se encontraba junto a Rukia.

Ichigo se incorporó y lanzó el _Getsuga Tenshō_, Taro intentó cubrirse del ataque con su espada, pero fue inútil, el poderoso ataque de Ichigo rompió su zampactuo y le causo una herida mortal en el pecho, el ojiazul cayó de rodillas.

- Hermano, perdóname no pude llevarte a Rukia Kuchiki.-fue lo único que dijo y cayó muerto, desintegrándose en pequeñas partículas de energía.

Rukia recobró el conocimiento y junto con Ichigo, Urahara y Renji contemplaba con tristeza a sus dos compañeros caídos en batalla, ella trato de liberarlos con su zampactuo, pero por más que intentaba, el hielo no se quebraba. Así que tomaron la difícil decisión de dejarlos en ese lugar y seguir su camino.

-Adiós amigos.- dijo Rukia.- volveremos por ustedes

-Prometo que derrotaremos a Tenma y encontraremos la forma de volverlos a la vida.-dijo Ichigo

Y así con gran tristeza en sus corazones los shinigamis avanzaron rumbo al castillo.

- ¿Que me pasó, porque de pronto libere ese reiatsu?.- Preguntó Rukia

Ichigo le explico lo del sello y Urahara le dijo que se desmayó porque su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a usar la totalidad del reiatsu y acordó con ella que la entrenaría para que pudiera usar todo su poder.

Lejos de ahí, la capitana Unohana recibió el golpe de la zampactuo de Tamiko y se desplomó herida. Comenzaron a luchar entonces Byakuya, Yoruichi y Hitsugaya, que ya había derrotado a los clones.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO APARECERÁ LA PERSONA QUE CUIDABA KISUKE.**

Mizuki-chan-evans , Gzn-2011, shana33: GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA. Ojala que este capítulo también les guste


	14. CAP14 TE ENCONTRE Y TE PERDI

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE.**

**EL PODER DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO 14.― TE ENCONTRÉ Y TE PERDÍ.**

Los tres capitanes luchaban contra Tamiko, alternando sus ataques; Yoruichi lanzaba fuertes patadas, pero estas eran detenidas por la chica de cabello negro, Hitsugaya y Byakuya atacaban con sus zampactuos, pero tampoco esos ataques eran muy efectivos, ya que la chica los detenía fácilmente.

― Esperen, déjenme luchar con ella por favor.― dijo una débil voz, detrás de los capitanes

―Matsumoto, ¿estás loca?, como quieres luchar contra ella en ese estado.― le contestó Hitsugaya, quien junto con los demás capitanes dejo de luchar para prestarle atención.

―Por favor.― dijo Matsumoto, aun sangrando por la herida que tenía en el abdomen.― es por mi orgullo

―Rangiku no seas tonta.― dijo Yoruichi con voz preocupada y tratando de detenerla, ya que la teniente avanzaba hacia su enemiga.

―Déjenla luchar, ya que ella prefiere morir con orgullo que vivir siendo una deshonra para el Gotei 13.― indicó Byakuya, mientras detenía a Yoruichi con un brazo, para que no fuera por la teniente.

―Bueno ya basta de pláticas, quien será mi oponente.― gritó Takumi

― Yo lo seré.―dijo Matsumoto aproximándose hacia ella, llevando a Haineko en la mano derecha y cubriéndose la herida con la otra mano.

Las dos shinigamis comenzaron a luchar, con cada roce que la zampactuo de su oponente le daba a Haineko, Matsumoto sentía un fuerte dolor en su herida, pero eso no le impedía luchar, ya que aunque le costara la vida, defendería su orgullo de shinigami; no… defendería su orgullo de Teniente de la 10° división.

―Byakuya por que la dejaste ir, si algo le pasa te juro que me la pagaras.― le reclamo Toshiro muy enojado al capitán Kuchiki

―Calma capitán Hitsugaya.― Dijo la capitana Unohana, quien también ya había vuelto en si.―esta pelea es necesaria para Matsumoto, y no se preocupe que pronto alguien se unirá a la pelea, ¿no sienten el reiatsu acercándose?.

Era cierto, los capitanes podían sentir un reiatsu acercándose rápidamente al lugar, aunque era algo débil.

La pelirroja lucho con toda su fuerza y coraje, y logró hacerle algunas heridas en brazos y piernas a Tamiko, quien se enfureció y le dio una patada en el abdomen, la teniente se doblo del dolor en el piso.

―Desgraciada, como te atreves a herirme, morirás por tu insolencia.― Tamiko alzo su zampactuo para darle el golpe final, cuando algo le atravesó el hombro…

― Vaya, vaya, que mala puntería tengo.―dijo la voz de un hombre encapuchado que apareció enfrente de Matsumoto, ante las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes.

―¿Quién eres?.― preguntó Tamiko, alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás.

― Solo alguien que pasaba por aquí.― dijo el misterioso hombre y se quito la capa, descubriéndose el rostro

―Gin.― dijo Matsumoto con lagrimas en los ojos, Ichimaru volteo para verla

―No te dije la ultima vez, que no quería verte llorar.―el shinigami se agacho a su nivel y le seco las lagrimas con sus dedos.

―Pero como es que estas vivo.― seguía llorando Matsumoto

―Urahara me salvo de entre los escombros, y me llevo a su casa, donde me estuvo curando todo este tiempo, pero de eso hablaremos después.― Gin acerco su cara lentamente a la de Rangiku y la beso tiernamente en los labios.― ahora tengo que protegerte.― dijo separándose de ella.

―Ahora lucharas conmigo.―le dijo Ichimaru a la chica.

―Bien, creo que serás un buen oponente.― y otra vez la shinigami se enfrasco en una nueva lucha.

―Que hace Ichimaru aquí, pensé que estaba muerto.― comentó Hitsugaya

―Urahara lo salvó y lo curó, y cuando vino a la SS lo trajo para que ayudara en la batalla.

―Unohana, ¿sabías que el vendría?.― Le pregunto el capitán Kuchiki

―Si, Urahara me lo comento antes de venir, y la capitana comenzó a recordar lo sucedido.

―_Unohana tengo que pedirle un favor… dijo Urahara_

―_Si, dígame…_

― _Pues vera, como tengo complejo de Cupido, cuando vi que Ichimaru seguía con vida, lo saque de los escombros de un edificio y lo lleve a mi casa para curarlo y ahora que vine, lo traje conmigo._

― _Y entonces, ¿Qué necesita?..._

―_Pues que lo deje reposar en su escuadrón mientras se termina de recuperar, y que lo mantenga informado de nuestra posición, para que pueda alcanzarnos después._

―_Está bien, le diré a Isane que se encargue de él y que mantenga el secreto._

―Capitana, ¿pero por que lo hizo?, él es un traidor.― le reprochó enfadado Hitsugaya

―Pero se arrepintió a lo último, y además por que quise, ¿tiene algún problema con eso capitán?.― dijo Unohana con su típica mirada que asusta a más de uno.

―No ninguno.―dijo Hitsugaya algo asustado al ver el rostro de la shinigami con cabello trenzado

Los 4 capitanes observaron la pelea desde lejos y Matsumoto seguía cerca de la pareja peleando.

La pelea era muy pareja, ya que a pesar de que los dos shinigamis estaban heridos, tenían un gran poder. Ichimaru le hizo un corte no muy profundo, por el abdomen, pero la fuerza del impacto hizo que la pelinegra cayera al suelo, Gin se acerco y la tomo por el cuello, levantándola.

―Ahora vas a morir, tienes algo que decir.― le dijo Ichimaru sarcásticamente

―Sí, que tengo un secreto.―levantó la mano y lo tomó por la muñeca.―no solo los clones pueden congelar.― Dijo la chica con una gran sorisa

De inmediato el capitán tuvo la sensación de que algo frio recorría todo su cuerpo y soltó a la shinigami

―¿Qué me has?.― él ya no pudo terminar su frase, ante la mirada incrédula y llorosa de Matsumoto, quedo congelado.

Matsumoto no dijo nada, pero se abalanzó hacia la chica de ojos grises con su zampactuo para herirla, pero Tamiko la agarro de la muñeca, deteniendo el golpe.

―Seré buena contigo, dejare que te reúnas con tu amado.― Matsumoto al instante quedo congelada, junto a Gin…

―Congela los cielos Hyorinmaru.― el poderoso ataque tomo por sorpresa a la shinigami, que aunque se cubrió con su espada, resulto seriamente herida y congelada de medio cuerpo.

―A la próxima no fallare.―le dijo el capitán de pelo blanco, apuntándole con la espada..

―Eso si tienes otra oportunidad.―dijo una voz atrás de él y le hizo un corte profundo por la espalda.

―¡Kaoru!.― gritó la shinigami en el piso

―Sentí que estabas en peligro y vine por ti, no quiero perder a otro hermano.― dijo el sujeto recién llegado

―Eso quiere decir que Taro murió.― lloraba la shinigami

―Sí pero no te preocupes, que lo vengaré…

Byakuya y Yoruichi se aproximaron a Kaoru, la capitana Retsu fue a curar a Hitsugaya, que estaba inconsciente.

―Quieren vengar a sus amigos, ¿verdad?, pero les diré una cosa, nosotros estamos peleando en orden, según el grado de nuestra fuerza, eso quiere decir que yo soy más fuerte que Taro y Tamiko.―dijo Kaoru en tono desafiante.

―Ya lo veremos.― dijo Yoruichi, pero Kaoru ya estaba junto a ella y le dio un golpe con el codo en el abdomen, dejándola sin aire, de inmediato se acerco a Byakuya haciendo lo mismo y se alejo de ellos…

―Eso es una muestra de mí poder.― dijo riendo

―¡Es muy rápido!.― exclamó Yoruichi cuando recupero el aliento

Byakuya no contestó, su orgullo no le permitía aceptar que alguien pudiera ser más rápido que él, es más no es que fuera rápido, es que lo agarro desprevenido.

―Te vas a quedar alabándolo como tonta o vas a luchar.―le dijo por fin Byakuya a su compañera

―Tú qué crees.―y los shinigamis comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el enemigo, sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que Tamiko apenas y podía verlos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Gracias por leer el fic, ojala que este capítulo les haya gustado. Siento que no tenga Ichiruki pero en el próximo habrá un poco más. Y dejen Reviews por favor.**


	15. CAP15 LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE FLORECEN

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE.**

**EL PODER DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO 15.― LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE FLORECEN**…

Mientras seguía la lucha entre los más rápidos de la sociedad de almas y Kaoru, en otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí, Urahara entrenaba con Rukia para que pudiera controlar su reiatsu. Igualmente Ichigo entrenaba con Renji para volverse más fuerte.

―Kuchiki―san, creo que ya es tiempo de que paremos, estas muy cansada.― dijo el ex―capitán bajando a Benihime

―No Urahara, todavía puedo seguir, se los debo a mis amigos.―dijo Rukia agotada por el entrenamiento

―¿Lo haces por Ashido y Hanataro verdad?.―le preguntó Ichigo, quien se acerco a ellos, mostrando cierto enfado en su tono de voz

―Pues sí, se los debo después de todo.―contestó Rukia

―No te culpes, fue decisión de ellos, ellos solo querían protegerte, al igual que yo.― Le dijo Ichigo mirándola a los ojos, que enmarcados por la luz del sol se veían hermosos.

―Ichigo…

―No digas nada, solo recuerda que siempre te protegeré y ayudaré, y si lo que quieres es volverte más fuerte, entrenemos juntos.―dijo Ichigo extendiéndole una sonrisa a la chica y poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

―Si.―dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, lo que hizo que se ruborizaran los dos

Renji quiso ir a interrumpirlos cuando vio aquella imagen, pero Urahara se lo llevo a rastras a entrenar a otro lado.

**En el lugar donde estaban los capitanes**

Después del tiempo que llevaban peleando, los capitanes no habían conseguido hacerle la más mínima herida a su oponente, pero ellos si habían resultado con pequeñas heridas en la cara, brazos y manos.

―Ya me canse de este juego.― dijo kaoru

―Pues terminémoslo.―contesto Byakuya, los dos shinigamis sacaron entonces, su zampactuo

― Quema, kamihi.―a la orden la zampactuo de Kaoru cambio de forma, el mango se hizo más grueso y largo y se volvió de color dorado, la hoja de la espada era ahora una intensa flama negra.

― Bankai.― pronunció el capitán

_― _kuroi shi.―dijo Kaoru, y de su zampactuo salió una llamarada negra que iba directo hacia Yoruichi y Byakuya, este último, rápidamente tomo a la morena por la cintura y la acerco a su pecho.

― Senbozakura Kageyoshi.―dijo y miles de hojas de cerezo envolvieron a los shinigamis, evitando ser alcanzados directamente por el ataque

―Aléjate Yoruichi, acabare con él.― le dijo Byakuya, ella que estaba algo aturdida por haber sentido el cálido pecho del capitán, no dijo nada y siguió su indicación.

―Bien capitán, mi siguiente ataque no lo podrás esquivar, dijo Kaoru , será más fuerte que el anterior.― Kuroi shi, volvió a decir el ojiazul….

―Nooo, capitán Byakuya.―grito una mal herida Tamiko y se puso enfrente de él, recibiendo el ataque. Kaoru no soporto haber herido a su hermana y cayó con las rodillas y manos al suelo.

Byakuya la sostuvo en sus brazos, evitando que cayera de golpe al suelo

―¿Por qué lo hiciste? .― le preguntó

―Porque no podía verte morir, tú no te acuerdas de mí, pero cuando estaba en la academia siempre te observaba cuando ibas, y luego mi admiración paso al amor.― dijo débilmente Tamiko

―¿Tú eras la que me mandaba esas cartas?.― le pregunto el capitán, después de haberla recordado

―Si, en ellas siempre te decía lo mucho que significabas para mí y que quería hacer algo por ti..

―Y lo has hecho, me has salvado.― le dijo mirándola a los ojos, pero sin cambiar su expresión

―Quisiera que me concedieras un último deseo antes de morir, bésame por favor.―suplico débilmente la chica

Al oír esto, Byakuya abrió los ojos sorprendido, Yoruichi también abrió los ojos sorprendida, Toushiro seguía desmayado y la capitana Unohana reía plácidamente.

―Está bien.―dijo por fin el capitán, acercó su cara a la de la chica y la besó en la frente.

―Ya me esperaba eso del capitán Kuchiki.― la chica mostro su última sonrisa y murió en brazos de su admirado Byakuya, y al igual que Taro, se desintegro en pequeñas partículas de energía.

Kaoru, ya recuperado se lanzo furioso sobre Byakuya, pero Yoruichi usando el Shunkō, lo derribo de un golpe provocándole fuertes heridas, entonces Byakuya utilizando el _Gōkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_ atacó a Kaoru, y miles de pétalos de sakura lo atacaron.

**Castillo Tamashi**

―Takumi, ya es hora de que entres en acción.― le dijo Tenma a su pequeño hermano

―Pero no quiero ir, sabes que no me gusta pelear.― protestó el chico

―Dos de nuestros hermanos han muerto y Kaoru también está a punto de morir… tienes que vengarlos.― dijo con tono autoritario Tenma

―Pero no tengo zampactuo y no soy shinigami…

―No seas tonto, sabes que eso no es un obstáculo, ahora ve y no regreses hasta no haber matado cuando menos a uno

A Takumi no le quedo otra que ir tras los shinigamis y salió del castillo caminando, pues quería retrasar su pelea lo más posible.

**En algún lugar no muy lejos de ahí**

Kaoru, pudo soportar los ataques y lanzo de nuevo el kuroi shi, Byakuya se protegió con los pétalos de Senbonzakura, pero esta vez fueron disueltos por la poderosa flama negra de su oponente, dejándole inmovilizado el brazo izquierdo. Yoruichi aprovechó para atacar al rubio con el Shunkō y finalmente Byakuya lo embistió con Shūkei: Hakuteiken*, Kaoru no resistió y murió, desintegrándose igual que sus hermanos, en pequeñas partículas de energía.

―Lo lograron.― les dijo Hitsugaya desde donde estaba sentado

―Si.―contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, cuando se acercaron al árbol donde estaba Toushiro y la capitana, quien empezó a curar al capitán y Yoruichi

―Trate de liberar a Matsumoto y Gin, pero no pude.―dijo el capitán más joven

―No te preocupes, ya encontraremos la forma.―contesto Yoruichi

―Byakuya, usted fue muy amable con la jovencita, al hacerle creer que le salvo la vida.―comentó Unahana cambiando de tema

―Es cierto, hasta la besaste.―dijo la felina

―Acaso Yoruichi Shihouin esta celosa.― dijo sonriendo el capitán

―Que tonterías dices, claro que no.― replicó la morena cruzando los brazos y mirando a otra parte

―Pues el tono de tu voz dice otra cosa.―insistió el capitán

―¡En tus sueños!…

―Hum ,¿de qué me perdí?.― pregunto Hitsugaya, que no entendía lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos

―Después se lo cuento capitán.― Dijo muy divertida Unohana

―Byakuya gracias por protegerme, a no espera, de seguro lo hiciste para demostrar que eres el mejor, o por tu orgullo de noble.― dijo la ex―capitana

―Te equivocas, no lo hice por ninguna de las dos cosas.― dijo seriamente el capitán

―Entonces ¿Por qué?.― Yoruichi lo miraba con gran curiosidad

El capitán tardo unos segundos en contestar

―Porque no quería que te lastimaran…

―Y eso ¿por qué?, no me digas que te gustó y te dolería verme herida.― sonrió Yoruichi

― Para nada, es que quiero ser yo el que te derrote.―dijo Byakuya

―Estas mintiendo.―se nota en tu voz, le dijo la shinigami

Byakuya no contesto y se limito a voltearse a mirar a otra parte, los dos shinigamis estaban ya cansados así que no quisieron seguir discutiendo y se sentaron debajo del árbol.

Unohana continuaba de lo más divertida, y Hitsugaya seguía sin comprender nada y con muchos signos de interrogación en su cabeza.

―¿Pues qué paso mientras estaba inconsciente?.― le pregunto Toshiro a Unohana

―Se lo contare en el camino capitán.― le dijo Unohana

―¿En el camino?

―Sí, volveremos a la SS para llevar a Matsumoto y Gin, y para que termine de recuperarse de su herida, dijo Unohana invocando a su mascota

―Pero si ya me siento bien…

―Nada, nada, vendrá conmigo.― y lo agarro por la parte de atrás del haori y se lo llevo a rastras

―No quiero irme.― gritaba agitando las manos Hitsugaya

―Vamos, que ya no es necesario aquí…

―No, no quiero, además no quiero ser babeado por esa cosa.― dijo señalando al bankai de la capitana

―Está bien vendrá arriba conmigo…

Yoruichi veía de lo más divertida como Hitsugaya seguía oponiendo resistencia, Byakuya también estaba divirtiéndose pero no quería admitirlo y seguía con su cara de seriedad.

―Yoruichi, Byakuya continúen sin nosotros por favor.― dijo la capitana arriba de su mascota.― me llevare para tratar de curarlos, a Gin y Matsumoto, además pasare por Ashido y Hanataro, por que desde hace horas se debilitaron sus reiatsus.

―Si está bien, no te preocupes Unohana.― dijo Yoruichi

Unohana se llevo a los shinigamis congelados y al disgustado Hitsugaya, recogieron a Ashido y Hanataro y se fueron rumbo a la SS. Mientras Byakuya y Yoruichi dormían bajo la sombra de un árbol

**En otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí**

Rukia y los demás ya se encontraban descansando debajo de unos arboles, pues habían tenido un entrenamiento muy pesado, ellos también estaban cerca del castillo Tamashi.

―Pobre Hanataro y Ashido.― se lamentaba Rukia, quien miraba al cielo y dejaba que el viento jugara a su antojo con sus cabellos negros.

Ichigo la miraba fijamente

―("se ve muy bonita").― Ichigo se pegaba en la cabeza con sus manos queriendo alejar esos pensamientos.

―Hey Ichigo, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco?.― Le preguntó Renji cuando lo vio golpeándose

―Ah nada, solo estaba pensando.― contesto el shinigami sustituto

― ¿Y en que pensabas?, o mejor dicho ¿en quién pensabas?.― dijo Urahara abanicándose.― Ah ya se pensabas en lo linda que se ve Ku.― Urahara fue callado por un zapato que le aventó Ichigo.

―Rukia, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por Ashido y Hanataro?.― por fin soltó la pregunta que hace horas le quería hacer

―Tonto, porque ellos son unos amigos muy preciados para mi, al igual que Renji y …

―¿Yo?.― pregunto tímidamente el pelinaranja

―Claro, tú eres muy importante para mí, a ti te debo muchas sensaciones y experiencias nuevas, cosas que jamás imagine experimentar.― dijo Rukia, con alegría al recordar todos los momentos divertidos que paso con Ichigo.

―Tú también eres importante para mí, has cambiado mi mundo.― y los dos se miraron fijamente y se dedicaron una tímida sonrisa…

―Uyyy en el aire se respira amor.― dijo Kisuke

―Cállate idiota.― dijo Renji, dándole un puñetazo que mando a volar al pobre Urahara

―¿Qué paso?.― preguntaron Rukia e Ichigo, que al oír el ruido regresaron a la realidad

―Nada.― contesto Renji.― estaba pensando como descongelar a nuestros amigos

―Eso será imposible para ustedes.― les dijo a distancia Takumi, que lentamente caminaba hacia ellos

***E**n el que condensa todo su poder en una estocada final. Los filos toman la forma de un pájaro blanco que rodea a Byakuya, dotándole de alas (con un halo detrás) y con la hoja de su Zanpakutō en el centro, al liberar tal cantidad de poder, se produce una explosión de _reiatsu_ de color blanco.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Gracias por leer el fic, ojala que este capítulo les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews por favor.**


	16. CAP16 RENJI ¿MUERE?

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE.**

**EL PODER DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO 16. RENJI ¿MUERE?**

―Eso será imposible para ustedes. ― les dijo a distancia Takumi, que lentamente caminaba hacia ellos entre los arboles

Los cuatro shinigamis se pusieron de pie, sorprendidos por la presencia de Takumi y más al ver que era muy joven..

―¿Qué quieres decir?. ―Preguntó Rukia

―Que nadie puede descongelar a tus amigos, solo mi hermano Tenma, y no creo que él quiera hacerlo. ―Dijo Takumi con cierto aire de inocencia

―Pues lo obligaremos.― expresó firmemente Ichigo

―No creo que puedas, el es muy fuerte, pero en fin no vine a platicar ("aunque qué más quisiera yo"), vine a derrotarlos para que pueda volver al castillo.

―Bien, es mi turno de pelear.― dijo Renji despertando a Zabimaru, ―¿Oye pero tú no tienes Zampactuo?

―Claro que no, si no soy shinigami. ―Dijo Takumi, quien cruzaba los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. ―cuando mis hermanos estaban en la academia yo era muy pequeño y ya después los expulsaron y no pude entrar.

― Y no siendo un shinigami te atreves a luchar contra un teniente. ― le dijo Renji

―Yo no necesito una espada. ―dijo desafiante el muchacho

―Pues demuéstralo. ―Renji atacó a Takumi con Zabimaru varias veces, pero el joven esquivaba rápidamente los ataques.

Renji entonces utilizo su bankai

―Impresionado ¿verdad?. ― le dijo Renji al chico en una pose arrogante

―La verdad no.―dijo el chico bostezando

―¿Pero como te atreves mocoso?, ahora veras, Hihiō zabimaru. ―y la serpiente salió disparada hacia Takumi

Pero Takumi ni se inmuto, cuando Zabimaru ya estaba cerca, este brinco sobre ella y la recorrió hasta llegar a Renji, al que le dio una patada en el rostro que lo mando a volar varios metros.

―No puede ser. ―exclamaba Renji mientras se levantaba

Desde atrás Ichigo, Rukia y Urahara, no creían lo que veían, como era posible que un niño tuviera ese poder

―Si se rinden ahora y me entregan a Rukia, no peleare con ustedes ("ríndanse por favor, por favor"). ― les dijo Takumi

―Idiota, ni creas que te llevaras a Rukia, aun puedo pelear. ― contestó Renji. ―y ataco con su cañón de huesos

El muchacho alzo su brazo a la altura de Renji y apuntándole dijo Tomeru, de su mano salió un rayo verde, que deshizo el ataque de zabimaru y golpeo directamente a Renji, el cual se desplomo, ante la mirada de sus compañeros. Urahara corrió hacia él y lo reviso

―No puede ser. ― habló con una cara extremadamente seria, algo que no era usual en él. ― No tiene signos vitales, ¡está muerto!. ―agacho la cabeza.

―¡Renji!, ¡Renji!, Rukia se arrodillo llorando junto al cuerpo de su amigo de infancia

―Maldito como te atreviste, aunque seas un niño, te matare. ― Ichigo saco su máscara Hollow

―¡Ahh!, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Qué eres tú?. ― dijo asustado Takumi, con los ojos bien abiertos. ― yo no quiero pelear contigo, mejor me voy. ― y el niño desapareció.

Ichigo cayó de espaldas y luego de reponerse de la impresión fue con Renji. Rukia seguía llorando y Urahara trataba de reanimarlo con Kido, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano.

―Rukia, lo siento. ―Dijo Ichigo posando una mano sobre su hombro

Rukia se levanto y se abrazo a él con fuerza, él hizo lo mismo y juntos lloraron por la muerte del pelirrojo.

―Era un buen Teniente. ―dijo Urahara. ― y un gran guerrero

―El mejor que he conocido. ―dijo Ichigo. ―y como amigo era mucho mejor

―Sí, yo lo quería mucho, era mi amigo, casi mi hermano. ― dijo Rukia

―Ahora me arrepiento de pegarle y burlarme de él tantas veces, si estuviera vivo no lo volvería a hacer. ― continúo Ichigo

―¿De verdad lo prometes?…

―Si, Renji te lo prometo, ¡Eh Renji!. ― dijo Ichigo mirando hacia donde estaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo y separándose de Rukia

Vaya sorpresa que se llevaron los tres al ver a Renji sentado y tallándose la cabeza..

―Idiota, ¿Qué no estabas muerto?. ―le pregunto Ichigo y le dio un golpe

―Tarado, me hiciste sufrir. ― ahora Rukia era la que le daba el golpe

―Me hiciste decir que eras un buen teniente. ―Ahora fue el turno de Urahara de golpear la cabeza del pelirrojo

―Ay, Ay, Ay. ― gritaba Renji. ―que paso con lo de Buen teniente, mejor amigo, casi hermano…

―Eso fue porque pensamos que estabas muerto. ― señalo Rukia y los otros shinigamis asintieron con la cabeza

Un rato después, ya estando todos más calmados, decidieron descansar y continuar su viaje al otro día, pero a los cuatro les rondaba por la cabeza unas dudas, ¿porque si el chico era tan fuerte no peleo contra ellos?,¿ por qué pudo usar ese poder sin su zampactuo y sin ser shinigami? y sobre todo ¿Por qué no mato a Renji?.

Ellos no se imaginaban que estaban a punto de conocer las respuestas….

**CONTINUARA…**

**Gracias por leer el fic, ojala que este capítulo les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews por favor.**


	17. CAP 17 LA HISTORIA DE LOS 5 HERMANOS

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE.**

**EL PODER DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO 17. LA HISTORIA DE LOS CINCO HERMANOS**

Al día siguiente, los dos grupos de Shinigamis se pusieron en marcha hacia el castillo, los primeros en llegar, por la parte de atrás, fueron Byakuya y Yoruichi

―Bien, ya llegamos. ― dijo Yoruichi, al llegar al lugar

―Sí, ahora busquemos a Ukitake. ― contesto Byakuya

Los shinigamis entraron al castillo y subieron por unas largas escaleras, pues el reiatsu del capitán provenía de aquella dirección.

Ichigo y compañía llegaron por la parte principal del castillo y entraron, la habitación era amplia y estaba decorada por arcos, había también 5 esculturas del lado izquierdo, cada una debajo de un arco. Más adelante habían unos escalones, cinco para ser exactos, que hacían un desnivel en el piso, en ese desnivel se encontraba un trono en el centro, y al costado derecho había una entrada que dejaba ver otra sala del castillo, atrás del trono había un mural en la pared, en el que se podían ver las cinco figuras de las esculturas sentadas en sus tronos.

Los shinigamis observaban atentamente las esculturas, todos eran hombres ancianos, con barba larga y vestidos con una bata sencilla y sandalias, tenían las manos juntas y cada uno llevaba en ellas un objeto diferente. La primera estaba sosteniendo una flama, la segunda un remolino, la tercera un cántaro inclinado del que salía liquido, la cuarta un pequeño árbol y la ultima un corazón en el que estaban representados los otro cuatro objetos, esta ultima estatua era más grande.

― ¡Que bellas estatuas! ―dijo Rukia contemplándolas

―Y se ven impresionantes. ―completo Renji

―Sí ¿pero que quienes serán?. ― pregunto Ichigo

―Me parece que ya las he visto antes. ― comentó Urahara

De repente se escucharon pasos, todos voltearon a ver quién era, Tenma apareció por la entrada de un costado.

―Esas esculturas representan los antiguos espíritus de la naturaleza y guardianes del castillo. ― dijo Tenma, sentándose en el trono.

―¿De qué hablas?.― preguntó Ichigo

―Se los voy a contar como un favor antes de que mueran. ― dijo Tenma. ―Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que se fundara la academia de shinigamis, hubo una terrible guerra en toda la sociedad de almas, los pocos shinigamis que había no se daban abasto, así que nuestros ancestros invocaron la ayuda de los espíritus, estos al ver que su causa era noble, les otorgaron poderes.

Los shinigamis escuchaban atentos y sorprendidos el relato

―Con ellos, acabaron fácil con los enemigos. ―continuó Tenma. ―y junto con los shinigamis vigilaban la SS, y por mucho tiempo hubo paz, hasta que la cámara de los 46 fue fundada y ordenaron matar a todos los del clan Kori que tuvieran poderes, solo se salvaron aquellos que eran normales, pero en cada generación seguían naciendo algunos niños con esos poderes.

―Entre ellos ustedes. ― dijo Urahara

―Así es, nosotros nacimos con ellos, es por eso que no necesitamos de una zampactuo para luchar, como ya se habrán dado cuenta. ― dijo Tenma, que ahora se levantaba y se acercaba a los shinigamis.

―Pero ustedes se hicieron shinigamis. ―dijo Rukia

―Si, después de un tiempo la SS se olvido de la existencia de nuestro clan, nuestros padres nos dijeron que olvidáramos todo y volviéramos a empezar, que usáramos nuestro poder para el bien, por eso entramos a la academia, pero un día que fuimos de misión nos vimos forzados a usar nuestros poderes.

―¿Y por eso los expulsaron?. ― pregunto Ichigo

―No solo eso, mandaron a un grupo de shinigamis a matarnos, nosotros pudimos defendernos, pero nuestros padres no y los mataron, a pesar de que ellos no tenían poderes. Nosotros juramos venganza y luego desaparecimos un tiempo hasta ahora, nuestra intención era matar a la cámara de los 46, pero alguien se nos adelanto.

Los shinigamis no creían lo que escuchaban, bueno ya habían sido testigos de muchas injusticias por parte de la central de los 46, pero esto les pareció aterrador.

―Eso es característico en la cámara de los 46, le temen a lo que no conocen y no pueden controlar y por eso los eliminan, pero no tienes por qué seguir con tu venganza. ― dijo Urahara

―No es venganza, es justicia, voy a destruir a la SS, eliminare a las clases altas y construiré un nuevo orden, ya no habrá más sufrimiento en el Rukongai, ya no habrá miedo por ser diferente.

―¿Y no te importa matar gente inocente?.― le preguntó Ichigo

―No; sacrificare a quien sea necesario para lograr mis objetivos, hasta a mis hermanos.― dijo Tenma muy tranquilo

―No lo permitiré, protegeré a todos. ―le dijo Ichigo Furioso

―¿Y qué piensas hacer?. ―Le preguntó en tono burlón

―Luchare contra ti y te derrotare.― dijo Ichigo sacando a Zangetsu. ―Urahara, Renji vayan por Ukitake

―Muy bien. ―Dijo Renji y avanzo en dirección a la puerta, pero Tenma le bloqueo el camino

―Terminare lo que el tonto de mi hermano no quiso hacer. ― Entonces Tenma le hizo una herida a Renji desde el hombro izquierdo hasta donde termina la cintura del lado derecho, el chico cayó de espaldas sangrando.

Inmediatamente se dirigió a Urahara y lo atacó con su zampactuo…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Gracias por leer el fic, ojala que este capítulo les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews por favor.**


	18. CAP 18 EL VERDADERO OBJETIVO DE TENMA

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS ****Gzn-2011, Caroone , Chiryta, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA.**

**Y TAMBIEN A LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y LOS AGRAGAN A FAVORITOS Y A LAS ALERTAS. ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, QUE POR CIERTO YA ESTA EN SUS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS.**

**EL PODER DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO 18.― EL VERDADERO OBJETIVO DE TENMA**

Inmediatamente se dirigió a Urahara y lo atacó con su zampactuo, pero Urahara lo detuvo con Benihime

Tenma lo volvió a atacar en todas direcciones pero Urahara era muy hábil y los bloqueaba todos con su katana.

―Urahara ve por Ukitake, esta pelea es mía. ―Le ordenó Ichigo, si él estaba tan furioso que se atrevió a darle una orden a Kisuke.

―Ok, Ok… me voy…

―No dejare que te vayas. ―le dijo Tenma

―Yo no recuerdo haberte pedido permiso. ―dijo Urahara. ―Canta Benihime. ― Y lanzo su ataque y aunque Tenma lo pudo detener dio tiempo para que el ex - capitán pudiera salir de la habitación.

―Te dije que yo seré tu oponente. ― dijo Ichigo

―Como quieras, te matare primero y luego iré por los demás.

Los dos comenzaron a pelear, Rukia veía la pelea mientras trataba de curar al pelirrojo. Ichigo utilizo el bankai, pero aun así era sobrepasado por Tenma, que ya había liberado su shikai, el mango de su espada también era dorado, pero alrededor de él estaban talladas, en pequeño, las cinco figuras que representaban a los espíritus, la flama, el remolino, el cántaro, el árbol y un corazón, y la espada era ancha y dorada.

En la habitación solo se podía escuchar el sonido que producían las espadas cuando chocaban, Ichigo lanzo el Getsuga Tenshō que Tenma desvió con su zampactuo.

―Jugaremos como tú quieras, kōsen. ― dijo Tenma y un rayo de luz salió de su zampactuo, causando una gran explosión en la habitación, Ichigo pudo protegerse con su reiatsu, sin embargo resulto con varias heridas en el cuerpo y con una manga desgarrada.

Entonces el pelinaranja utilizo su máscara Hollow.

―¿Qué eres tú?― preguntó el ojivioleta.

―Al igual que tu yo también soy diferente, no soy un shinigami normal.

―Bueno no me importa lo que seas, te acabare igual.

Los shinigamis lucharon katana contra katana, y de vez en cuando utilizaban el Getsuga Tenshō y el kōsen.

Mientras Byakuya y Yoruichi, ya habían llegado a lo alto del castillo, en donde había una gran puerta, la abrieron y entraron, y quedaron sorprendidos de lo que vieron.

Ahí estaba Ukitake, sentado tras una reja y con grilletes en manos y pies, afuera de la celda estaba recargado Takumi.

―Venimos por ti Ukitake. ― dijo Yoruichi.

―No dejare que se lo lleven. ―les dijo Takumi.

―Crees que un niño podrá contra nosotros. ―contestó Byakuya.

―Yo no quiero pelear contra un niño, te lo dejo a ti Byakuya. ― dijo Yoruichi.

―Yo no quiero sobras…

―¡Hey!, los estoy escuchando y no soy ninguna sobra. ― dijo Takumi. ― y se los voy a demostrar.

―Bien lo hare rápido. ― Dijo Byakuya. ―Dispérsate Senbonzakura y los pétalos fueron directo hasta el chico.

―Tomeru. ―dijo él y esparció el ataque del capitán ante la sorpresa de todos.

―¡Eso es!, tu puedes Takumi. ―dijo alegremente Ukitake.

―¿Que no se supone que estas de nuestro lado?. ―le dijo Yoruichi, que se había acercado a la celda.

―¡Ah! Si es cierto, bien tú puedes Byakuya, pero no lo lastimes mucho que es un niño. ―dijo Ukitake.

―Ten cuidado Byakuya ese niño es muy fuerte. ―dijo Urahara que acababa de entrar. ― ya lo he visto pelear.

Takumi agarro una de las espadas que estaban de adorno en la pared y se puso a pelear contra Byakuya, ya que no quería que se llevaran a Ukitake.

**En unos pisos más abajo**

Ichigo estaba perdiendo la batalla, ya estaba muy lastimado.

―Te matare shinigami y así tendré el camino libre con Rukia. ―le dijo Tenma haciéndole una herida en un brazo.

―¿De qué hablas?. ― Le pregunto Ichigo, ahora esquivando otro ataque.

―Que yo amo a Rukia, siempre la he amado pero para poder estar juntos tengo que eliminar a los estorbos, y tú eres un estorbo. ―Tenma le lanzo otra vez su ataque que estampo a Ichigo contra una pared, destrozándola.

―Al igual que ese pelirrojo y otros tres niños insignificantes, que también elimine hace mucho tiempo en el Rukongai. ― prosiguió Tenma.

Al oír esto Rukia se sorprendió y a ella vinieron las imágenes de sus amigos de la infancia.

―Bien recibe el ataque final…

Pero la zampactuo de Tenma fue detenida por la de Rukia, ante los ojos de asombro de él y del pelinaranja.

―Estás diciendo que tú mataste a mis amigos. ―dijo Rukia mientras apartaba la espada de su oponente.

―Sí, todo lo hice por ti, para que estuviéramos juntos, ese siempre ha sido mi objetivo desde que te vi en las calles del Rukongai.

Rukia con furia lanzo varios golpes con su zampactuo, los cuales Tenma detenía fácilmente, pero ella elevo su reiatsu y con un certero golpe pudo derribar a su oponente y desarmarlo.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste?. ― preguntó Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos, producto de la mezcla de tristeza y coraje que sentía por la muerte de sus amigos.

Tenma le conto que desde que eran niños él la observaba cuando jugaba con sus amigos y que ahí se enamoro de ella, pero no podía acercársele porque siempre estaba rodeada por ellos, así que los mató, pero con Renji no pudo y cuando se convirtieron en shinigamis, el decidió seguirla a la academia, pero los expulsaron antes de que pudiera hablarle.

Tenma le conto que desde que eran niños él la observaba cuando jugaba con sus amigos y que ahí se enamoro de ella, pero no podía acercársele porque siempre estaba rodeada por ellos, así que los mató, pero con Renji no pudo y cuando se convirtieron en shinigamis, el decidió seguirla a la academia, pero los expulsaron antes de que pudiera hablarle.

Rukia estaba enfurecida y lanzo el Haruken, Tenma fue arrojado unos metros hacia atrás congelado, ella volteo para ir a ayudar a Ichigo pero el ruido de hielo rompiéndose la hizo que volteara a ver a Tenma, que casi instantáneamente rompió el hielo que lo aprisionaba.

―Muy buen ataque Rukia, me hubieras matado si no fuera porque tengo control de los elementos naturales. ― rió Tenma sacudiéndose los restos de hielo del cuerpo.

―¿Creí que querías justicia por lo que le hicieron a tu familia? ―le dijo Ichigo tratando de incorporarse, ya que el último ataque lo había debilitado.

―Pues la verdad no, no me importa lo que le hicieron a mis padres, ellos siempre fueron unos mediocres, pero eso les hice creer a mis hermanos para que me ayudaran en mis planes, si yo hubiera querido, aquel día que interrumpimos en la SS hubiera acabado con todos, pero todo fue una trampa para atraer a Rukia hacia aquí. ―dijo Tenma.

―Eres un desgraciado. ― le gritó Rukia y lo ataco con Sode no Shirayuki.

Tenma agarro la zampactuo de Rukia y la jalo hacia él. ― shihai Kokoro. ― pronunció y de su mano salió una luz roja que se introdujo en Rukia e hizo que soltara la espada y quedara como en un trance.

―¿Que le hiciste a Rukia?. ―dijo Ichigo incorporándose, ya iba a lanzar el Getsuga Tenshō, pero se detuvo al ver que Tenma puso la espada en el cuello de la pelinegra.

―Atrévete a hacer algo contra mí y Rukia morirá junto conmigo. ― le dijo Tenma

**CONTINUARA…**

**Gracias por leer el fic, ojala que este capítulo les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews por favor.**


	19. CAP 19 EL FIN DE LA PESADILLA

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**EL PODER DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO 19.―EL FIN DE LA PESADILLA**

Byakuya seguía peleando con Takumi y aunque este era muy fuerte le faltaba mucho para igualar la velocidad del capitán, en un hábil movimiento de Byakuya, Takumi quedo desarmado…

―Byakuya no te confíes, aunque este desarmado es peligroso. ―dijo Urahara. ― él puede usar otros poderes

Byakuya volteo a ver a Urahara y se distrajo, cosa que Takumi aprovecho y lanzo su ataque Tomeru, el que le dio a Byakuya y lo aventó contra la pared, haciendo que quedara inconsciente, el chico recogió su espada y la iba a enterrar en el pecho del capitán.

―No te dejare hacerlo, dijo Yoruichi quien detuvo la espada y le dio un golpe en el estomago y después uno en el cuello con el dorso de la mano y lo dejo inconsciente. Ya iba a volver a golpearlo pero Ukitake la detuvo

―No Es necesario Yoruichi, él no es malo. ―le dijo el capitán

―Pero no ves que mató a Byakuya. ―dijo la ex―capitana. ― Que se había acercado al capitán y vio que no tenía signos vitales

―No, ese ataque solo hace parecer eso, pero en realidad solo los desmaya, es algo que él utilizaba para engañar a su hermano cuando le ordenaba matar a alguien. ― contó Ukitake

―¿Oye pero no estabas con los grilletes?.― Le preguntó Urahara sorprendido de ver libre al capitán

―A eso, no; solo fingimos que me tiene prisionero para que sus hermanos no lo regañen. ― dijo Ukitake con una gran sonrisa

―Entonces,¿ pudiste haber escapado en cualquier momento?. ― preguntó Byakuya, que ya se había levantado

―Jejeje, pues si. ―dijo Ukitake rascándose la cabeza. ― Pero si lo hacia quien sabe que le hubieran hecho al pobre de Takumi. ― Byakuya lo miraba con ojos de asesino.

―Hay Ukitake tu no cambias. ―mencionó Yoruichi

―Bueno vámonos, hay que ayudar a Ichigo. ― dijo Urahara

Ukitake cargo a Takumi y salió del cuarto, los demás también lo iban a hacer pero…

―Yoruichi espera. ― dijo Byakuya

―Que quieres, darme las gracias…

―Pues sí, tengo que reconocer que me ayudaste, pero solo aquí, si alguien más me pregunta lo negaré todo, entendiste…

―¿Y qué quieres?. ― Yoruichi se acerco a Byakuya. ― Que te _diga Tengo que pedirte un favor, Bésame capitán._ ―dijo burlona, imitando a Tamiko

Byakuya sonrío y la tomo por la cara con sus manos, Yoruichi pensó que la iba a besar en la frente, así que no se movió, pero ¡Oh sorpresa!, él la beso en los labios, era un beso tierno pero a la vez fuerte que la hizo estremecerse…

Se podía oír las notas de una canción.. _Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla, entraste a mi vida cuando me moría; como la luna por las rendijas, así te metiste entre mis pupilas; y así te fui queriendo a diario, sin una ley, sin un horario, y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así, en el destino estaba que fueras para mí y nadie le apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz, pero Cupido se apiado de mi_…

―Urahara apaga eso. ― dijeron al unisonó Byakuya y Yoruichi cuando se separaron

―Pero yo solo quería crear ambiente.―Dijo Urahara guardando su Ipod entre sus ropas

―Esto nunca me lo espere. ―Dijo Ukitake. ― que había regresado para ver por que tardaban en salir

Yoruichi se sonrojo y haciendo alusión a su titulo de la reina de la velocidad, salió disparada del lugar, solo se podía ver el polvo que dejaba a su paso

Ukitake y Urahara le lanzaban miradas y risas a Byakuya, pero este no les hizo caso y salió del cuarto con su pose de siempre, los otros shinigamis lo siguieron muertos de risa.

Entre tanto, Rukia seguía en poder de Tenma

―Yo tengo un poder especial. ―dijo Tenma. ―puedo controlar a las personas en mente, alma y cuerpo, así que Rukia ahora es mía…

Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, si lo atacaba pondría a Rukia en peligro. Tenma se aprovecho de su condición para lanzarle varias veces su ataque, algunos los podía esquivar otros no. Ichigo ya estaba en el suelo, sangrando por todos lados y sin su máscara.

―Bien Rukia, creo que este tipo se ha rendido. ― dijo Tenma, luego agarro a Rukia de la barbilla y se disponía a besarla

―Ni lo intentes. ―le ordenó Ichigo, que ahora estaba de pie y emanando un fuerte reiatsu. ―no dejare que la toques

―¿Qué?, no eres capaz de sacrificarte por ella, si tu mueres ella vivirá. ―le dijo Tenma aun poniendo su zampactuo en el cuello de la inmóvil chica

―Por ella yo sería capaz de matarme, si no fuera que necesito la vida para conquistar su amor. ― Ichigo saco su máscara de nuevo

―¿Que estás diciendo?…

―Que gracias a ti me di cuenta que en realidad ella es la persona más importante para mí y no dejare que le pongas una mano encima. ―Dijo Ichigo sereno, pero emanando todavía el poderoso reiatsu

―Estás loco, Rukia es mía y si no, no será de nadie. ― gritó colérico Tenma

―El loco eres tú, tú no sientes amor por ella, solo es obsesión y es la que te llevo a traicionar a tus hermanos…

―Esos nunca me importaron, también eran mediocres como mis padres, siempre pensando en la justicia…

Al terminar de hablar Tenma, sin la necesidad de su zampactuo, le lanzo su ataque a Ichigo, pero este lo detuvo sin dificultad, con rapidez se acerco a Tenma, lo golpeo en el abdomen y le quito a Rukia.

―Como te atreves maldito, ahora morirán los dos.―lanzo el kaze no gekido, y el remolino de viento se dirigió hacia Ichigo y Rukia

―Ese ataque no funcionara en mi de nuevo. ― concentro todo su reiatsu y con un más poderoso Getsuga Tenshō desvaneció el ataque e hirió a Tenma, quien cayó al suelo.

Ichigo ya sin fuerzas, también cayó de rodillas, sujetando fuertemente a Rukia, volviendo a su forma original.

Pero Tenma se levantó dispuesto a atacar.

―Todavía me queda energía para un último ataque, que será tu fin shinigami…

Tenma se preparaba para atacar pero fue atravesado en el corazón por su propia espada, que Takumi la había tomado del suelo..

―Lo siento hermano, pero no permitiré que hagas más daño. ―dijo Takumi en un mar de lágrimas. ― He escuchado todo

―Al fin te hiciste hombre Takumi. ―fueron las últimas palabras de Tenma antes de morir, pero este no se desintegro como sus hermanos, su cuerpo quedo ahí en el piso.

―Los espíritus no te permitieron volver con ellos. ―dijo Takumi. ― vieron la maldad en tu corazón.

―Rukia, Rukia, despierta. ―se oían los gritos de Ichigo al ver que la shinigami no reaccionaba.

**CONTINUARA….**


	20. CAP 20 UNA DEMOSTRACIÓN DE AMOR

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**EL PODER DEL AMOR**

**CAP. 20 UNA DEMOSTRACIÓN DE AMOR Y UNA DESPEDIDA**

Todos rodearon a Ichigo y Rukia, hasta Renji, ya que Urahara lo había terminado de curar durante la pelea de Ichigo.

―¿Qué le pasa a Rukia?.―preguntó preocupado Byakuya

―Tenma uso un poder que controla la mente y el corazón y la puso en trance y ahora no despierta. ― contesto Ichigo

―¡Ah! uso el shihai Kokoro, pues solo hay que….

―Besarla. ―Dijo Urahara interrumpiendo a Takumi. ―Si Ichigo tienes que besarla

Todos abrieron los ojos, a Renji e Ichigo hasta la mandíbula se les cayó de la impresión.

―¡Queee!, tengo que be, be, be…

―Besarla, tonto. ―Dijo Yoruichi desesperada por el tartamudeo del pelinaranja

―¿Y por qué él?. ― preguntó Renji

―No lo permitiré. ―amenazó Byakuya

―Entonces quieren que siga dormida para siempre, solo Ichigo la puede despertar, ya que desde que Rukia le transfirió sus poderes, crearon un lazo entre ellos. ― les contesto muy serio Urahara, Takumi lo veía divertido

―Está bien, pero que sea rápido.― Dijo Byakuya resignado

―No quiero ver. ― dijo Renji y se tapo los ojos con las manos

―Yo si quiero ver. ― dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Urahara y Ukitake también sonreían, y este último le tapo los ojos a Takumi porque según él, eso no lo podía ver un niño.

Ichigo seguía abrazando a Rukia y la miraba sin atreverse a hacer nada…

―Hazlo ya. ― gritaron Yoruichi, Urahara y Ukitake

―Ya voy, ya voy. ―dijo Ichigo nervioso

Él, sonrojado, acerco lentamente su cara a la de la pelinegra, con cada centímetro que se acercaba podía sentir como su corazón latía más rápido, por un momento creyó que se le iba a salir del cuerpo. Finalmente la beso tiernamente, el podía sentir como una agradable sensación de calidez le recorría el cuerpo, y al sentir los suaves y dulces labios de la chica tuvo el deseo de no separarse de ella, así que prolongo ese beso por unos minutos.

Otra vez se escuchaba una melodía… _Todo cambio cuando te vi, de blanco y negro a color me convertí, y fue tan fácil quererte tanto, algo que no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada, todo tembló dentro de mí, el universo escribió que fueras para mi, y fue tan fácil quererte tanto, algo que no imaginaba fue perderme en tu amor, simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy_….

―Oye ya es suficiente. ―dijo Byakuya y lo separo de su hermana jalándole de los cabellos. ― y tú Urahara apaga eso…

―Me chocas, no me dejas ambientar el momento. ― y volvió a guardar su ipod entre las ropas

―¡Bien hecho capitán!.― exclamó Renji

―Byakuya perdiste los estribos. ―le dijo Ukitake

―Rukia no despierta. ― dijo Ichigo captando la atención de los demás

―Pero que pasa Urahara, tu dijiste que besándola se iba a despertar. ― mencionó Yuruichi preocupada

―Tal vez es que, jajajajaja te engañe Ichigo jajajaaja. ―Urahara no se aguanto más y se soltó a las carcajadas

―¿Qué?.― exclamaron todos

―Sí, esa fue mi venganza por darme órdenes jajaja. ―seguía riendo el Rubio con cabello alborotado

―Te mataré desgraciado. ―dijo Byakuya que se disponía a ir tras Urahara, pero Yoruichi lo detuvo abrazándolo por detrás..

―Corre por tu vida Urahara. ―dijo la morena

―Bien, nos vemos en la SS. ―dijo Urahara mientras corría

―¿Pero ahora como la despertamos?. ― Ichigo estaba desesperado

―Tranquilo, yo la despierto. ―dijo Takumi y se acerco a ella le puso una mano en la cabeza y pronunció okosu, enseguida vieron como la luz roja que entro en el cuerpo de la shinigami, salió de ella y se desvaneció en el aire.

―¿Qué hiciste?.― le pregunto Ichigo sorprendido

―Mi hermano no sabía que yo también puedo usar ese poder y por ende se como revertirlo. ― dijo Takumi haciendo la señal de victoria.

―Ichigo, ¿qué pasó?, ¿estás bien?.―pregunto Rukia cuando abrió los ojos

―Tonta, esa es mi línea, pero ya todo termino, volvamos a casa. ―Ichigo se levanto con Rukia en brazos y se dirigía hacia la puerta…

―Hey, no creas que permitiré que cargues a mi hermana, dámela la llevare yo. ― dijo Byakuya

―Si hazlo Byakuya, así mientras tú te vas con ella yo le contare a Ichigo y Renji lo que paso allá arriba. ―dijo sonriendo Yoruichi

―Ummm, está bien Kurosaki, seré generoso contigo esta vez, puedes llevártela. ―dijo Byakuya

Ichigo se llevo a Rukia entre sus brazos, contra su voluntad, Renji los acompañaba, Ukitake ayudó a Takumi a enterrar el cuerpo de su hermano y lo invito a que se uniera a la academia de Shinigamis y le dijo que ya tenía un puesto asegurado en el 13° escuadrón, Takumi acepto muy contento la oferta.

Byakuya y Yoruichi se quedaron atrás…

―Byakuya, tenemos que hablar. ― le dijo Yoruichi

**Horas después, en la sociedad de almas**

Todo el Gotei 13 celebró el regreso de los shinigamis y que todos los que habían sido congelados, ya habían regresado a la normalidad tras la muerte de Tenma, con una fiesta en los cuarteles del tercer escuadrón.

La paz ya había regresado a la SS, bueno casi, ya que Byakuya seguía buscando a Urahara por hacerle pagar por su broma. Mientras tanto los demás disfrutaban del Sake y la comida. El teniente del primer escuadrón se acerco a Rukia y le indico que el comandante Yamamoto quería hablar con ella, ella se paró de la mesa y fue a encontrarse con el comandante.

**Al día siguiente, en el patio del Seireitei **

―Rukia, Urahara ya abrió el portal, es hora de irnos a casa. ― dijo Ichigo

―Ichigo. ―Rukia agacho la cabeza. ―no puedo irme contigo

―¿Por qué?.― le dijo Ichigo, agarrándola de la barbilla y levantándole la cara

―Porque ella fue promovida a Teniente y se tiene que quedar a la ceremonia. ―dijo Byakuya que se acerco a ellos

―Entonces esperare a que sea la ceremonia y regresaremos juntos. ―Dijo sonriendo el pelinaranja

―Tú no entiendes Ichigo. ―dijo con tristeza la shinigami

―Al ser Teniente ya no tiene por qué ser la protectora de Karakura, le serán asignadas otras misiones, así que no volverá contigo. ― Byakuya habló con algo de rudeza

Ichigo tardo en contestar, él quería gritarle que no se quedara, que él la necesitaba a su lado, pero no lo hizo, porque ¿quién era él? para truncar el sueño de Rukia de ser Teniente y hacer que su hermano se sintiera orgulloso de ella, además tal vez Rukia no sentía lo mismo por él.

―Me alegro por ti, aunque los chicos te van a extrañar. ―al fin le dijo Ichigo con una fingida sonrisa

―Ichigo yo, también los extrañare, pero cuando pueda iré a visitarlos. ― Rukia le extendió una sonrisa al pelinaranja

Rukia con tristeza vio como Ichigo cruzaba aquel portal que los separaría tal vez para siempre. Mientras Ichigo cruzaba la puerta, sentía como en su corazón se formaba un gran vacío, sentía que dejaba atrás parte de su vida y no pudo evitar que el sentimiento de tristeza se apoderara de él, solo tenía la esperanza de que algún día a su vida nuevamente llegara un rayo de luz que detuviera la lluvia en su interior…

**CONTINUARA….**


	21. CAP 21 UN REENCUENTRO MUY ¿AMOROSO?

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

Gracias por comentar: Candy-chan

**EL PODER DEL AMOR**

**CAP. 21 UN REENCUENTRO MUY ¿AMOROSO?**

**En karakura**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Ichigo regreso de la SS, vivía en una eterna depresión, por la escuela, por la calle, por la casa, incluso cuando peleaba con hollows parecía un fantasma, un zombi, ya no tenía ganas de nada, ya no sonreía, pero no quería aceptar que la causante de su malestar era Rukia, su orgullo se anteponía a todo. Cuando le preguntaban si la extrañaba, el lo negaba.

Sus amigos intentaron por todos los medios devolverle su alegría, hicieron de todo, hasta Inue se atrevió a hacerle cosquillas, pero todo fue inútil, Ichigo seguía como muerto en vida, es más ni las tonterías de Kon lo hacían enojar.

Ese día Ichigo se quedo en cama, estaba pensando en Rukia y en lo cobarde que fue por no luchar por ella, cuando de pronto una puerta que conecta con la SS se abrió, Ichigo se sentó en la cama y observo a la pequeña figura que por ella salió..

―Rukia, regresaste. ― Dijo Ichigo, sintiendo que le volvía el alma al cuerpo. ― Pero ¿Por qué?

―¿Qué no leíste la carta que te deje?.― pregunto Rukia cruzada de brazos. ―es que vine hace unos días y como no estabas te escribí una carta.

―Nee-san, grito Kon, saliendo del armario, con una carta en la mano y abrazándose de una pierna de Rukia

―Suéltala Kon. ―Ichigo lo agarro del cuerpo y lo arrojo a la cama. ― Oye ¿qué es eso que tienes ahí?

―Es la carta de amor que Nee-san me dejo. ― y antes de que Ichigo le quitara la carta, Kon salió corriendo y se arrojó por la ventana.

―Ahora ya sabes por qué no leí la carta. ― dijo Ichigo tallándose la nuca con una mano y sonriéndole a Rukia

―Bueno, en la carta te decía que no acepte el puesto de teniente pero que tardaría en regresar, porque junto con Renji estaba arreglando todo lo de la boda y te pedía que fueras a ayudarnos…

Ichigo pudo oír cómo algo se quebraba dentro de él, tal vez era su corazón y se dejo caer de sentón en la cama, agachó la cara para que Rukia no viera sus ojos tristes.

―¡Felicidades Rukia!, te deseo que seas muy feliz con Renji.―en eso sintió dolor en la cara, producto del puñetazo que la shinigami le había dado.

―Jajaja, ¡Que tonto eres!, si no me voy a casar con él, como podría si te quiero a ti. ― Esto último lo dijo sonrojada y tomando mucho valor, ante la cara del shinigami, al que se le olvido el dolor por la impresión.

Rukia se acerco a Ichigo, y levantándole la cara lo beso. ― Ichigo volvió a sentir la misma calidez y dulzura de los labios de la chica, pero esta vez sintió como su beso era correspondido.

―Rukia yo…

―No digas nada, lo sé todo, mi hermano me lo contó, él fue el que me animo a regresar contigo y ¿sabes?, desde ese día hay algo que quiero hacer contigo. ―dijo la chica en tono meloso

Ichigo se puso rojo

―Toma Idiota. ―dijo Rukia dándole otro puñetazo en la cara

―¿Qué te pasa enana?.― El chico se sobaba la cara

―Eso fue por no luchar por mí, por dejarme quedar en la SS. ―le gritaba Rukia

―Yo quería pedirte que regresaras conmigo, pero no quise terminar con tu sueño de ser teniente. ― Ichigo se puso de pie.

―Idiota, mi sueño desde hace tiempo, es estar a tu lado…

―Enana, mi enana. ―Ichigo la abrazó y luego los dos se fundieron en otro beso.

―Vaya, hasta que por fin se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos, ya se habían tardado. ―Dijo Ishida que acababa de llegar al cuarto, junto con Inue y Chad.

―Felicidades chicos hacen una bonita pareja. ―Dijo Orihime

―Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?.― preguntó Ichigo

―Pues Rukia nos cito aquí, para que la ayudáramos con los preparativos de la boda. ― dijo Chad

―Es cierto, todavía queda mucho que hacer y ya es pasado mañana. ―dijo Rukia

―Ya hice una lista de las tiendas que podemos visitar y el orden en el que iremos. ― señaló Ishida arreglándose los anteojos y sacando un mapa de sus bolsillos

―Pues vámonos ya, como me gusta hacer compras. ― dijo Inue aplaudiendo con emoción

―¡Hey!, ¡Hey! esperen ¿de qué boda hablan?. ― pregunto Ichigo

En eso otro portal se abrió y salieron Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya, Gin, Hisagi, Momo, Kira, Soi Fong, Ashido, Hanataro y ya, porque no cabía ni un alma más en el cuarto de Ichigo.

―¡Huy¡ nos equivocamos de lugar. ― dijo Ikkaku al ver donde estaban.

―Hey que están haciendo todos aquí. ― dijo Ichigo que estaba siendo aplastado entre Chad y Renji.

―Pues venimos de compras. ― dijo Matsumoto.

―Que no ves que hay que estar presentables para la boda. ― dijo Yumichika.

―Y la ropa de los almacenes de Byakuya sale muy cara. ― Dijo Gin.

―Bueno ya vámonos. ― Dijo Hitsugaya, quien no supo cómo pero había sido arrastrado hasta ahí por su teniente, y todos los shinigamis salieron del cuarto.

Los cinco chicos, pudieron respirar otra vez.

―Nosotros también tenemos que apurarnos. ―le recordó Orihime a Rukia.

―Sí pero antes díganme quienes se van a casar…

―¡Ah! Pues Nii-sama y Yoruichi. ― dijo tranquilamente Rukia.

―A bueno, Byakuya y ¿Queeeeeeeeé? . ― Dijo Ichigo muy sorprendido.

―Y Yoruichi―san. ―completo Orihime.

―¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué paso?.―pregunto Ichigo sin salir de su asombro.

―Pues no me quisieron dar detalles, solo me dijeron que descubrieron que estaban enamorados y que se iban a casar. ― Dijo Rukia

―¿Y por qué tan rápido?.― pregunto Ichigo con curiosidad.

―No estarás pensando que tal vez ella esta….

―No seas tonto Ishida. ― y Rukia le dio un cocotazo. ― Ellos me dijeron que ya se habían cansado de vivir tantos años en soledad.

―Bueno pero ya vámonos. ― Dijo Chad. ― Vi un traje que quiero comprar y no quiero que me lo ganen.

Los primeros en salir fueron Chad e Inue, luego Ishida, Rukia ya iba por la puerta pero Ichigo la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia él..

―¿Qué pasa Ichigo?

―Solo quiero comprobar que esto no es un sueño. ― y la besó.

Después salieron los dos tomados de las manos y se reunieron con sus amigos para hacer las compras….

**Continuará…**


	22. CAP 22 UNA BODA Y UNA PROMESA DE AMOR

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**ME DISCULPO POR LA EQUIVOCACIÓN, AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO QUE FALTABA**

**EL PODER DEL AMOR**

**CAP. 22 UNA BODA Y UNA PROMESA DE AMOR**

Por fin llego el día tan esperado por toda la Sociedad de Almas, bueno para toda clase noble y el Gotei 13.

**En la mansión kuchiki**

Byakuya y Rukia se despedían del retrato de Hisana antes de partir para la capilla

―Rukia, sé que mi boda te tomó por sorpresa solo quiero decirte que no me he olvidado de Hisana, es solo que ahora su recuerdo ya no duele.- le dijo Byakuya a su hermana

―Lo sé Nii-sama, no te preocupes, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y sé que con Yoruichi lo vas a ser. ―contestó ella con una tierna sonrisa

Y por fin sucedió lo que Rukia había esperado por tanto tiempo, Byakuya la abrazó amorosamente y le dio un beso en la frente y aunque solo fue un instante, para ella fue suficiente.

―Ya es hora de irnos. ―interrumpió Ichigo, que se quedo boquiabierto a ver lo hermosa que se veía Rukia con el vestido azul que traía puesto y con el cabello recogido.

―Espera Kurosaki. ―dijo Byakuya cuando ya estaban a punto de salir―He visto lo que eres capaz de hacer por mi hermana, por eso no tengo objeciones en que estén juntos, se que cuidaras bien de ella y la harás feliz. ―le dijo Byakuya

―Te lo prometo Byakuya, mientras viva me encargare de hacer feliz a Rukia. ―dijo el shinigami sustituto, y después los tres salieron de la casa.

**En la capilla del Gotei 13**

Ahí estaba Byakuya con un elegante traje blanco, parado al final de la capilla, enfrente de él estaba Yamamoto, quien como máximo representante del Gotei 13, celebraría la boda.

En primera fila estaban sentados además de Rukia e Ichigo, quienes no se soltaron de las manos en toda la boda, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Renji, Ashido, Takumi y los capitanes, en la segunda fila estaban los tenientes y después los demás shinigamis y varios miembros de la nobleza.

Byakuya se preguntaba por qué si había luchado mil batallas, si muchas veces estuvo a punto de morir nunca había experimentado alguna sensación de nervios y miedo, y ahora que estaba ahí parado no podía evitarlos, aunque las disimulaba muy bien.

En eso las notas de la marcha nupcial empezaron a sonar, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, primero entro Nanao-chan que gracias a su capitán fue designada a tirar los pétalos por los que la novia caminaría.

Después entro Yoruichi sonriendo, con su vestido blanco y sosteniendo un hermoso ramo de rosas, Yachiru fue la encargada de llevar la cola del vestido. Todos los presentes se admiraron por lo hermosa que se veía la morena ese día, pero sin duda el más impresionado era Byakuya Kuchiki, se le notaba en la forma que miraba a su futura esposa, y qué decir de ella, que no dejaba de ver y sonreírle a quien conquisto su corazón.

Los padrinos de lazo, por supuesto fueron Unohana y Urahara, a quienes sus planes de juntar a las dos parejas les funciono muy bien.

―Bueno, si alguien tiene un impedimento para que la boda se celebre, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. ―dijo Yamamoto

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Soi Fong, pero esta ya había sido amordazada y amarrada por Kisuke, que estaba sentado junto a ella.

―Bien, entonces lo declaro marido y mujer. ― dijo Yamamoto. ―Ya puede besar a la novia capitán Kuchiki

Y fue Yoruichi la que lo besó, pues a él le dio pena hacerlo en público. Todos estallaron en aplausos

Rukia, Orihime y Matsumoto se soltaron a llorar

―Ya Rukia cálmate. ―le decía Ichigo mientras le secaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo

―Si te pones así ahora, no quiero pensar lo que harás cuando nos casemos. ―le dijo Gin a Matsumoto

― ¿Qué dices Gin?.―pregunto Matsumoto

― ¿Qué si te quieres casar conmigo Rangiku?

Kira y Hisagi soltaron algunas lágrimas al oír que Matsumoto había aceptado, pues ya no tendrían compañera de parrandas.

Después de celebrada la boda, llego el momento de la fiesta en uno de los salones del Gotei 13.

―Bueno a continuación los novios tendrán su primer baile como esposos. ―anunció el maestro de ceremonias

Byakuya y Yoruichi bailaban al ritmo de _Cuando me enamoro doy toda mi vida a quien se enamora de mi, y no existe nadie que pueda alejarme de lo que yo siento por ti, dicen que no sabré, buscarte flores, que no podré ofrecerte ningún regalo, dicen que yo he sufrido de mal de amores y que mi corazón no se ha curado, pero eso no es así y tú lo sabes, tú me conoces bien, y cuando, cuando me enamoro doy toda mi vida a quien se enamora de mi, y no existe nadie que pueda alejarme de lo que yo siento por ti_…

―No puedo creer que haya conquistado el corazón de Byakuya Kuchiki. ―le decía Yoruichi a su esposo mientras bailaban

―Ni yo tampoco. ―decía Byakuya sonriendo.

Después todos disfrutaron de la boda, algunos en las mesas comiendo y otros bailando, como Rangiku con Gin, Ishida con Orihime, Hitsugaya con Hinamori y por supuesto los recién esposos que se veían de lo mas enamorados.

Y otros como Renji, Chad, Hisagi, kira, Ashido, Hanataro, Yumichika e Ikkaku estaban en una mesa ahogando sus penas de amor con Sake y Takumi los acompañaba con agua.

En la mesa de la Asociacion de Mujeres Shinigamis, se encontraba Soi Fong lamentando que se casara Yoruichi, pero sabía que no podía haber mejor prospecto que el capitán Kuchiki.

―Soi Fong, no te pongas así, la vida sigue, vamos a bailar. ―Kisuke, que ese día iba bien arreglado, le extendió la mano

La capitana se sonrojo un poco y aceptó la propuesta, tras la insistencia de sus compañeras.

En otra mesa platicaban algunos capitanes

―Vaya que estos días han sido de mucha emoción y sorpresas. ―dijo Zaraki

―Sí, primero Rukia para proteger a Ichigo libero su sello. ― Dijo Ukitake

―Sí y luego Ichigo para salvarla, también se hizo más fuerte. ―comentó kyouraku

―Pues eso fue una demostración del poder del amor. ― Dijo Unohana contenta

―Así es, el amor puede vencer cualquier obstáculo. ― añadió Yamamoto

Solo una pareja no estaba disfrutando de la fiesta….

Rukia e Ichigo estaban sentados afuera del salón, contemplando la luna

―Rukia.― dijo Ichigo tomándola de la mano. ― te quiero prometer algo

―¿Qué es?

―Que siempre estaré a tu lado y te protegeré de todo y de todos. ― Ichigo le puso un anillo en forma de corazón con las letras R e I, grabadas.

―Yo también prometo estar a tu lado, protegerte y quererte siempre…

―Te amo Rukia…

―Yo también…

Y los dos shinigamis se fundieron en un dulce beso que sintieron, duraría para siempre…

**FIN**

Pues solo me queda agradecerles por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer el fic, de comentar o de agregarme a las alertas. De verdad muchas gracias.

Espero que el final les haya gustado.


End file.
